Life of a Mobster
by DragonzWingz89
Summary: Paul Lahote is 2nd to Sam Uley in the crime mob on the south side of Chicago. He loves his life, all that's missing is that woman to keep him in line. What happens when he runs across a brunette being beaten in an alley way? **rated M for drug, violence & future lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. S.M. does. But how I wish I owned Paul, Emmett & Jasper...****

****WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE & DRUG USE! VIEWER DISCRETION IS** **ADVISED****

* * *

Paul Lahote loved his life. He was Number 2 to Mob Boss Sam Uley in the south side of Chicago. Him and Sam grew up together in the mob life. Their fathers lived the life and passed it on to them. During school, the two came across Jared Cameron and his brother Quil. They took the two under their wings, taught them the life. Now the four run the streets of South Side.

Paul loved the life. He had anything he wanted, anyone he wanted. He owned the family business now, so he didn't have to worry about anything. You could say he was born with a silver spoon is his mouth, or his ass, depending on who you asked. He put fear in his workers on the streets and earned respect.

"Paul."

"Yeah, boss?" He turned to Sam, who was sitting at the far end of the patio table.

"I need you to go to Central and Darcy and check our run there. Seems to be some trouble with the guys trying to cheap us."

"You got it." Paul walked around front and climbed into his Escalade and took off to his location. He parked on the corner and locked his vehicle.

"Emmett!"

"Hey, what's up Lahote?"

"Sam heard there was some trouble down here, guys trying to cheap us. Know anything?" Paul made sure to show his glock strapped to his waist.

"Nah, man. I don't know much. I do know that Seth over on Garland has been cheapin to a girl or two. Might want to check him out."

"Thanks. Don't let me find out you in on it to, Emmett. You're one of my best, but you know I won't hesitate."

"I know, man."

Paul nodded and walked back to his car. He drove to Seth's location and spotted him looking around before handing over the small bag. When he had the money, he pocketed half into his jeans pocket and the rest in his jacket.

"Seth!"

"Shit. What is is, Paul?"

"Get in. Now."

Seth climbed in the backseat and Paul drove away. He made it back to Sam's and took him to the third floor office.

"Stay here." He left to go find Sam, who was still sitting out by the pool with his wife, Emily. "Sam, can I see you in your office for a minute?"

Sam followed. They made their way into the office and sat around Seth.

"Boss, Seth here has been stealing from us. I caught him taking half the profits from the street sales."

"This true?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"So what? Do you know what happens to guys who steal from me?"

"I've heard rumors."

"They're true. Now, cough up all the money and goods."

Seth reached into his pockets and pulled out the cash and several bags. "That's it."

"Paul."

Paul held Seth and searched him good. He pulled out a rolled up wad of cash from Seth's shoe.

"Well, well, looks like someone lied."

"Very well. You know what to do, Paul."

Paul simply nodded and dragged Seth to the car. Paul drove to an abandoned warehouse and parked. He got out and took Seth inside.

"What's going on?"

"You steal from us, and you lie. Sorry, Seth. Time to see if the rumors are true." He pulls out his glock and points it at Seth.

"No, man. Don't do this. I'll stop."

"Too late." Paul pulled the trigger and Seth fell to the ground. He put the safety on and put it back on his waist. He drug Seth's body to the old oil well and tossed him over. Then he poured a jug of acid behind. Easiest way to get rid of a body with no traces.

Paul cleaned his hands, sprayed the blood down the old drain with the water hose, and left. You see, Paul has knocked off people so long, it doesn't faze him anymore. Just another part of being in the Mob life. It didn't bother him much at first, of course he had watched his father's associates kill. Now, he done it. Just part of the life he loved.

Only thing he was missing was that woman who could keep him in line like Emily done Sam when they were home. He had yet to find her. That was before he ran up on a brunette being beaten in the ally.

* * *

* * A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiii! Well, there you have it. A starter to your Mob story! :) I couldn't not write one from all if you requesting one. Oh, and I hope you can see my spelling is better. That's because I have a new phone who does autocorrect. :) Review please & let me know how it is so far! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****Paul went all mobster on me & is making me write another chapter. He's so** **bossy!****

* * *

Paul couldn't help but stop at the sight of the girl. He may be an ass, but he won't stand for another man to beat on a defenseless woman. He quickly threw the car in park and jumped out.

"What did I tell you bitch? Don't ever cross that line again." The man kicked her again in her ribs.

"Hey! You best leave her alone!"

The man stopped and turned towards Paul. "Or what, muscles? This doesn't concern you."

He pushed his shirt back to show his silver glint in the light. "It does when it's on my turf."

"That shit don't scare me. I'll beat your ass, too if you don't beat it."

"Fine." Paul made to walk away the suddenly threw a punch at the guys face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious. Paul knew where to hit to knock a guy out.

He knelt down beside the girl, who was bloody and bruised. "Shit. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

He lifted her up and placed her in the backseat. He jumped in front and sped away. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

"Is it done?"

"Yeah. Look, I ran into a bastard beating a girl on my turf. She's beat badly. I'm going to take her to the hospital then I'll be back."

"Careful, Lahote."

"Yeah boss."

He hung up and looked into his rearview mirror to see the girl watching him through swollen eyes. He never got involved with anyone like this, but he couldn't help the feeling that she needed him. He finally arrived at the hospital and took her in.

"I need help please."

"Oh my! What happened?" A older nurse asked, coming around the station.

"I happen to drive by an old alley way and found her. I chased the guy off that did this. I don't know how bad she is."

"Quickly, first room. I'll page the doctor."

Paul nodded and laid the nameless girl on the bed. He went to leave when he felt small fingers on his wrist. He turned and looked down.

"Don't...go..." Was all she said.

"I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. What happened?" He began to assess the damages as he spoke.

Paul went through the story again. He sat and watched as the cut her shirt off.

"She needs x-rays and scans, STAT! She may have internal bleeding. Do every possible test on her."

"I'll just go now. Look, I don't know the girl or if she has family, but here is my number. Let me know when she can have visitors."

"I will." Dr. Cullen said.

"My name is Paul."

With that, he left. He ignored the feeling of wanting to stay as he drove back to Sam's. He parked the car and walked in.

"Holy hell, dude. What happened to you?" Jared asked, noticing blood on Paul's shirt.

"I found a girl being beaten in an alley. I took her to the hospital. It's her blood." He passed Jared and up to the spare room to change.

He slipped into his swim trunks, white tank and flip flops and headed down to the pool. Emily was in her sun chair, her sister Leah beside her.

"Hello, Paul. How are you?" Emily greeted.

"Fine, Emily. Leah."

"Paul."

Leah never fully forgave Paul for shooting her advances down. She had felt for Paul for years. She was civil with him, being who he is.

Paul grabbed a Corona from the bar and pulled his shirt off and slipped out of his flip flops and sat in the jacuzzi part of the pool. His mind kept drifting back to the beaten girl and how innocent she looked.

"Hey, Paul."

Sam sat beside him, breaking him out if his thoughts.

"Boss."

"How's the girl?"

"Dunno. I left when they took her for tests I left my number for them to call."

"Lahote." Sam said in his boss voice.

"I know, boss. I felt bad for the girl. I just want to know when she wakes so I can ask who the guy was and why he done it."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, you hold your own. That's why your my second. Just be careful. You never know where someone came from."

"Yeah, boss. I know."

Soon after they talked, Jared and Quil joined them and they discussed the new business propositions coming up. Paul excused himself to walk inside. When he walked out of the bathroom, Leah stood in the doorway.

"What, Leah?"

"Heard about your heroic moment."

"Yeah, well, couldn't leave the girl there." He walked past her and headed back outside.

"Why won't you just give in and be with me?"

Paul sighed. "You really want to know why? You're too easy. You give it away like free booze. You have no self respect. I don't want to be seen with the town flousy on my arm. If you played hard to get and maybe had better control on yourself, maybe I would have considered it. I don't play games when it comes to bein with someone."

Paul walked back outside and collected his things. He decided to dress up and hit his club. He showered, dressed in his favorite silk shirt and headed out the door. It was still early in the evening but the club was filling fast.

"Mr. Lahote." The bouncer greeted him as he walked in. He nodded and walked to the bar.

"Hey, Jacob. Give me the usual."

"You got it, boss." Jacob mixed a drink if Grey Goose and Patron with Sprite over ice and handed it over to Paul.

"How's things going lately?"

"Same as usual, boss. Natalia quit this morning. Rose is handling finding a replacement for her."

Paul nodded and headed up to his VIP lounge. He sat and watched as the club filled and was vibrant with lights and music. Rose walked in and sat beside him.

"Hey, boss man. Need you to look over these orders and replacements for Natalia."

Paul picked up the orders and okayed them all, making a few changes and picked two girls to come in for interviews. He stayed awhile longer before heading to his own apartment. He stripped down to his boxers and laid in bed. Thoughts of the brunette girl all beaten and bruises escaped into his mind again. He couldn't understand why she kept creeping in. All he knew was he would have to talk to her and find out what happened.

A few days later, Paul got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Paul?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I wanted go inform you that the girl you brought in is awake. She has asked for you. Says she'd like to thank you."

"Okay. Can you tell me her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Thanks. I'll be there soon." Paul bung up and turned to Sam. "That was the doctor. The girl I saved is awake."

"Who is she?"

"Isabella Swan. Doc said she wants to see me. I'll see you later."

* * *

* * A/N: yay! Paul is happy again! Hope you are enjoying so far. Just a little insight to Mobster Paul. Think I'm going to actually enjoy writing this story. :) more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Isabella Swan didn't have much going for her in life. At least, that's what she always told herself. She moved to Chicago after a fatal accident took the life of her father. He was gunned down in a shoot out in their small hometown, leaving her alone. Her mother remarried into money and moved to New York, never calling to check on Isabella or even attended her ex husband's funeral.

Charlie left his daughter a life insurance policy and his house. She tried living there, but memories kept coming back to haunt her. So, she sold the house and everything in it, except the things that meant something to her and her dad. She used the money to buy a small apartment in downtown south Chicago.

Chicago had more opportunities for her than any other place. She had lived here for over a year now. She met her boyfriend, Edward, at the bar where she found work as a waitress. He was sweet at first. Took her out, done for her. Then something changed. He began staying out late at night, hardly going back home. When he did go to her place, she could tell he was high. She began finding traces of drugs being brought into her house. When she would find it, she would flush it.

He would accuse her of stealing it for herself when he couldn't find it. She feigned innocence as to where it was. The last night she flushed his newest purchase and headed to work.

* * *

"Where is it?" Edward asked angrily.

"I'm working, Edward. Now isn't the time."

"I don't care. Where. Is. It?"

"I don't know. Go buy some more. And don't go back to my house." Isabella walked away to finish delivering her tray of drinks.

"You crossed that line, woman. I told you not to cross my lines." Edward stormed out of the bar.

She didn't see him anymore that night.

* * *

"Isabella, you be careful heading home. Edward seemed pissed when he left last night." Her boss, Darrel, said as she clocked out and put her apron behind the bar.

"I will. He's probably off somewhere with who knows who. I'm having the locks changed this afternoon anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out into the May morning sunlight.

She stayed past closing to help Darrel stock up from the deliveries and clean the place. As she was headed home, she was violently pushed into the alley way, hitting her head on the brick wall.

"What did you do with it, bitch?"

Isabella looked up to see Edward standing above her. When she didn't speak, he kicked her, hard, in her side. She screamed.

"I flushed it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Edward began kicking her repeatedly all over. She could feel the bones break and blood flow.

"What did I tell you, bitch? Don't ever cross that line again." He kept kicking.

Suddenly, Isabella heard another voice. She couldn't hear what was being said. The last blow from Edward hit her head and she began slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Shit. Come on. I'll take you to the hospital."

She felt herself being lifted then put back down on something leathery. She prayed that whoever found her could get her help quick. She managed to open her swollen eyes and look into the rear view mirror. She was met with the gaze of beautiful dark blue eyes. Then she was out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was surrounded by white and could hear the sound of a IV machine pumping away. She felt sore all over.

"Oh, good. You're awake. His do you feel?"

Isabella looked to her right to see a tall woman by her bed holding a clip board.

"S..sore. What happened?"

"Doesn't surprise me. You're at Chicago South General. You were brought in two days ago by a man who saved you from being beaten to death."

"What?" Then it all came back to her. Edward. The male voice. The dark blue eyes.

"I'll go get the doctor. He has questions for you dear."

All she could do was nod. She looked at herself best she could. She could see her right arm in a cast and sling, her hips and legs were bruised. She hated to see what her face looked like.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. What all happened to me?"

"When you were brought in, you had two broken ribs, a fractured knee and a broken arm. Plus multiple bruising around your torso and cuts on your face."

"Who brought me in?"

"A man named Paul. That's all he told us. Said to call him when you woke. Now, can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded.

"What is your name?'

"Isabella Swan."

"Birthday?"

" September Nineteenth."

"Any family?"

" No. My father died a few years ago."

"What about your mother?"

"She remarried and moved to New York. She doesn't speak to me."

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"306 South Grand Apartment 8."

"Good. No head injuries if you can tell us that information. I will be keeping you another day or so to let your ribs heal a bit more. Anyone you would like to call?"

"Yes. My boss."

"Okay. We will bring a phone in for you."

"Can you call the guy and ask him to come so I can thank him, please?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later the nurse brought a phone in and plugged it in for her. She called the bar and told Darrel what happened. He said he would be there as soon as he could. When she hung up with him, she laid there and stared out her window.

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She gave a quiet entry and stared at the man who walked in. He was tall, muscular and dark skinned. He had unruly dark hair and those dark blue eyes that looked as if they could burn right through you.

"You must be Paul."

"I am." He pulled up a chair and took a seat. "Can you tell me who you are and why I found you being beat in the alley?"

"My name is Isabella and my ex boyfriend was the one who done it because I flushed his drugs down the toilet that he took into my house."

"Who was your boyfriend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know who he is because he was on my turf beating a woman that's why."

"Edward Valince."

Paul nodded and took out his cell and began texting quickly. He put it back in his pocket when he was done.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for happening by and bringing me to the hospital."

Paul smirked. "No problem. I don't agree with a man beating a woman, no matter what she does."

"What is your last name?" Isabella asked quizzically.

" Lahote."

"I've heard of you. People at the bar talk."

"What have you heard?"

"Just things. Thank you again for helping me. If you will excuse me, I need to get the nurse to help me to the bathroom."

She pressed the button to call the nurse and at that, Paul left. She watched him leave and couldn't help the feeling inside her that he didn't want to.

She had heard of Paul Lahote. A lot. His name was well known around her neighborhood. She had heard Edward talk about him and how he was rumored to be a mob boss's second in command. If it was true, why would he want to know when she was awake and want to know about Edward?

She didn't dwell on it too much. She just worried about healing and going home. Even if his dark blue eyes haunt her when she slept.

Darrel came by and brought her the new keys to her house and let her know she didn't have to go back to work anytime soon. She thanked him before he left. She had a lot of moving on to do.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is a bit about our main girl. And in my story, she goes by her given name. Don't hate. Hope you're enjoying so far. Paul finally got happy when he seen the new chapter & a batch of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. :) if you're nice & review...he may share.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

***Quick note...those of you who reviewed the last chapter...Paul saved you some cookies. Feel special. That is all.***

* * *

Paul sat outside the bar that Edward frequented every afternoon. He had been watching him the last couple of days after he got information on him from Jared, who happened to be the one who supplied Edward lately.

"What are we waiting on?" Jared asked bored.

"That asshole to come out." Paul replied.

"Why again?"

"He beat a woman on my turf. That don't fly with me. He's going to learn he can't do that around here."

Just then, Edward walked out of the bar and walked to his car and got in. Paul and Jared followed him to a quiet , small rundown apartment complex. They parked and followed him up. When he went to shut the door, Paul blocked it from shutting with his foot.

"What the? Jared, dude, I paid man."

"This time it's not about you not payin me. This has to do with what you done on Paul Lahote's turf a few days ago." Jared closed the door and leaned against it.

Edward looked confused until he realized who Paul was and then terror struck his face. "You. You're the one at the alley."

"Nice of you to remember. Yeah, it was me. I don't do well with woman beating on my turf, Edward. Don't sit well. His about we show you how it feels?"

"Dude, please, no." Edward tried to scurry backwards but fell over a old end table.

Paul quickly grabbed him by the throat and Jared held his arms behind him as Paul threw several hard punches at his stomach, face and broke his wrist.

"You will suffer like she did. If I ever catch you around her or her place, it will be worse." And with that, Paul and Jared walked out.

Paul dropped Jared off at Sam's then headed to the hospital. He didn't know why he was headed there in fact, he just went with his instincts. When he arrived, he walked straight to Isabella's room. He stopped in his tracks when he seen Emily in the room.

"Emily? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Paul. I'm here to see my long lost cousin."

"Cousin?" Now Paul was really confused. Sam never told him Emily had a cousin.

"Yes. Cousin. Her father was my father's brother. We never had much contact. I didn't even know she moved to Chicago until I heard you and Sam talking yesterday."

"Oh. Okay." Was all he could say.

"Emily, thank you for your offer, but I really couldn't barge in on you and Sam."

"Nonsense. Sam is okay with it until you can get back on your feet. You can't very well take care of yourself like you need to with a broken arm and busted knee. Please. Let me make up all those years we lost to you."

Paul could see the debate on Isabella's face. "Fine, but I need to go to my house and get some things."

Emily beamed. "Good. Paul here can tag along and help. Can't you, Paul?"

" Yeah. Sure."

"Now. Let's get you changed so we can leave. Paul would you mind waiting in the hall?"

He nodded and shut the door behind him. Great. She was staying with the top crime mob boss and his wife. Where he was constantly. He hated the feelings inside him that began to stir at the thought of seeing Isabella everyday. It wasn't often he did, but he couldn't make them go away.

Half an hour later, he was helping Isabella into Emily's car. Luckily, she was able to use a crutch with her good arm to keep off her fractured knee as much as possible. He put her crutch in the backseat them got in his car and followed them to Isabella's place.

He parked out front on the side road while Emily parked in the drive. He once again helped Isabella into the house after taking the new key from her and opening the door. He couldn't help but notice how little she had.

"Where do you want to start?" Emily asked.

"Bedroom. I need to get some clothes. I'll get it from here Paul."

"Sure."

He watched as she hobbled down the hallway and into the room. He walked around looking at the few pictures and things on the wall and mantle. She had pictures of her and who he assumed to be her father and awards in his name. What intrigued him the most was the box that took up most of the mantle. It was a wooden box with a glass top. Inside was a picture of Charlie Swan next to a folded flag and a Sheriff's badge.

"Could you grab that for me please since you're there?"

He jumped slightly at her voice startling him. He nodded and took the box down carefully and placed it in a duffle she sat beside her on the sofa.

"Is this all?" He asked, eyeing the one small suitcase and duffle bag.

"Yeah. This is it. Edward destroyed most of my clothes and stuff. This is all I managed to keep safe."

"That bastard." Paul whispered.

"Okay, Paulie, let's get going."

"Come on, Emily. You know I hate that nickname."

"I know. Gets your attention though. Grab those pictures of Uncle Charlie, too."

Paul did as he was told and loaded Isabella's bags into the car then went back to help her much to her annoyance. He rolled his eyes at her. She was going to be stubborn.

Back at Sam and Emily's, he took the bags to the guest room on the main floor as Sam greeted Isabella and helped her in the house.

"Hello, Isabella. How have you been?"

"Okay, Sam. Look, thanks for letting me stay here while I heal. Shouldn't take too long to get back on my feet."

Sam waved her off. "Don't worry about is. You're family. Em has felt bad about not seeing you since your father died, so I agreed. Anything my Em wants she gets. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Paul stood in the kitchen as Sam and Isabella passed. Emily gave him a smile as she entered.

"What's that smile for?"

"Nothing."

He shook his head at her and helped himself to a Corona in the fridge. He sat at the island and watched the guys out back through the glass doors. Sam came in the kitchen and sat beside him.

"Where is Isabella?" Emily asked.

"She is laid up. She asked if you could help her clean up before supper. She is a feisty one I give her that. I want you to take her shopping in a few days, Em. She needs new things."

"I planned on it love. I have steaks marinating in the fridge. I thought you and the guys could grill tonight."

"You got it, baby." Sam winked.

When she walked out to go help Isabella, Sam turned to Paul. "Did you handle things?"

" I bummed the bastard up. He got the message pretty clearly. Her locks are changed but doesn't mean he still couldn't break in. He is a regular of Jared's, so we can keep an eye on him."

"Good. I can't have anything happening to her now that Em has found her."

"How come you never told me Emily had a cousin living here?"

"We didn't know. Emily had been trying to find her since Charlie died and she disappeared. She overheard us talking the other day, recognized the name and went to the hospital to see if it was her."

Paul took a swig of his Corona and nodded. Him and Sam fired up the grill and put the steaks on. Paul glanced in the glass doors and seen Isabella sitting at the bar with her leg propped up. Her hair was wet and fell into waved down her back. She wore a pair of workout shorts and a tank. Even in something simple like she looked good he thought.

Isabella looked at him and he quickly turned away, watching Jared and Quil wrestle around in the pool. He snuck another look and saw her trying to help Emily carry things outside to the patio. He quickly walked over and took the stuff out from under her arms and put them on the table.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. How you getting along here?"

"I've literally been here two hours. I'd say so far so good." She rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you.'

"Its suits me just fine."

"Miss attitude. Hey, Emily, now I know she's kin to you." Paul said over his shoulder.

"Why? Because she isn't falling at your feet and being sarcastic?"

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, Isabella. Paul is harmless. I'll teach you how to thoroughly get under his skin." Emily winked in Isabella's direction.

"Great. Thanks, Emily." Paul grumbled.

It was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

*A/N: So...if you didn't get your cookies...Paul said Neener Neener. Yes...he's being childish. Makes him all the much cuter :) any who...hope you enjoy. Trying to get more ideas and see which way I want this to go. Reviews gets chocolate chip white chip macadamia oatmeal cookies. Sheesh...Paul wants his sweets.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Isabella had her first physical therapy for her knee after four weeks and she was dreading it. Only for the simple fact Sam and Emily made Paul her own personal chauffer while she stayed with them. Now, she liked Paul, sort of. He wasn't as bad as he could have been, but it was the fact that he didn't like being under her all the time.

"You can go if you want. From what they told me I'll be here for at least an hour and half."

"And have Sam on my ass for leaving you? No thanks." Paul said sitting back in his chair.

"Whatever." She said frustrated.

"Why so snappy?"

"Maybe because I don't like being around someone who doesn't want to be around me and makes me feel like I'm burdening them. I'd much rather be on my own than stuck here with you being an asshole."

Before Paul could respond Isabella's therapist came to retrieve her. He would have to wait until she was done to snap back at her. He sat in his chair and silently watched as they done different methods on her knee.

The longer he sat, the longer he had to think about what she said. She was kind of his responsibility, after all. He was the one to find her and take her to the hospital. Deep down, he didn't mind doing for her. He was beginning to like taking her places. He wouldn't tell anyone that, but it was true.

"I see you're still here."

Paul looked up to see Isabella standing in front of him, leaned on her crutch.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Yeah. I want to get back to Sam and Emily's and rest my knee. They killed me today."

Once back, Isabella excused herself and disappeared into her room. Emily came in not long after with a few bags.

"Where is Isa?"

"Her room."

"How did it go today?"

"She said they tried killing her. I watched most of it. All they did was make her walk and do stretches and stuff."

"Well how about I give you a fractured knee and see how it feels doing therapy." Emily walked to Isabella's room with the bags.

Paul decided to go check on the club since he hadn't been for awhile. He headed to his place to get showered and ready for the night. It was still early but he knew there would be something that needed his attention before opening. Once at his place, he quickly showered and dressed in his blue striped silk shirt, styled his hair and sprayed his cologne on.

He checked himself in the mirror and headed out. Isabella still plagued in his mind. Her words, her actions, everything about her. He pushed them to the back of his mind and continued on to his club.

Two years ago he took over his father's business of opening and running Georgiana's. When his father got down in his health and couldn't run the business anymore, Paul stepped in. He had a lot of cleaning up to do. He brought them back in the positive balance from debts, fired all the employees due to stealing alcohol and money, hired new ones he trusted and swapped shipping companies. Now the club ran smoothly under his and Rose's careful watch.

"Afternoon, Mr. Lahote."

"Afternoon, Franklin." He greeted his top security bouncer as he arrived. He walked in to see Rose sitting at the bar with a girl. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Boss. This is Lilian. She will be the new waitress. Lilian this is Paul Lahote, owner of Georgiana's."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She gave him a seductive look.

"Here are the rules." Paul began to tell the new girl. "You get one drink free on the house. If a customer buys you a drink, you can accept, but never more than two. I don't want you drunk on the job. No sleeping with other employees. Only time you are allowed in the VIP section is if me or Rose assign you there. If you are caught doing drugs on the clock, you're fired. Are we clear?"

" Crystal."

"Good. I'll let Rose show you around and give you a schedule." He turned towards Jacob. "How is our stock back there?"

"We're good, boss. Everything is stocked up for awhile. I think we can make it through the weekend on what we have."

"Good. I'll be in my office if you need me." Paul walked to the back of the club and into his office. He sat at his desk and looked through the stack of invoices Rose put there.

The next hour or so he signed checks for the newest shipments and checks for his employees. He stayed busy the rest of the afternoon with paperwork. When it came time to open he left back to the front and stood beside the bar. He made sure to keep an eye on the new girl, who kept eyeing him. He sipped on his Patron over ice while people came in.

"Hey! Lahote!"

Paul looked up to see a bear of a man walking towards him. "Emmett. How are you?'

"Good. Listen. Word out on the street is that Edward guy was seen breaking into the house of that girl you helped."

"Come with me. Jacob, give Emmett a drink on me."

Emmett ordered him a Crown and Coke and followed Paul to the back. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now, tell me who saw Edward?"

"Don't really know the guy. Think his name is Ben. He said he was hanging around the corner alleyway and happened to see him. Everyone has been watching him all over South Side since you, Jared and Quil put the word out."

Paul rested his chin on his fist. "Did he take anything?"

"He said he don't think so, but he couldn't say. He manage to catch a glimpse of Edward limping out while he was making an exchange." Emmett took a gulp of his drink.

"Thanks, man. I'll talk to Sam. See what he wants to do. Stay and enjoy tonight. Two rounds on me for the information."

"Thanks, Lahote." Emmett walked out before Paul and made his way to the DJ booth.

Paul made his way up to the VIP section to check on his guests. Tonight he had Jasper Hale, a big boss in the drug business. He didn't particularly like him much, but he brought in good money to the club. Like an investment. As long as the club was making money, Paul made money on the streets.

"Paul Lahote. Nice to see you." Jasper greeted in his deep Southern drawl.

"Jasper. How's it going?" Paul shook his hand.

"Mighty fine. Looks like the place is running smoothly. Any new changes?"

"Nope. Just the occasional change of employment. Nothing huge. Bringing in a profit of over ten thousand a week. Sometimes more on the weekends when the richer clients come in VIP and run a high tab."

"Good to hear. I have a new shipment in. It's waiting your inspection out back."

"Let's go see then."

Jasper said a few words to his party and walked with Paul to the back if the club. Paul looked at the small shipment and gave his okay. Jasper's men unloaded it into the hidden room attached to the club. They walked back in and parted ways.

Paul watched for another couple hours before heading out to Sam's. He left it to Rose to hand out paychecks at the end of the night and left. He patrolled his blocks, making sure things were going smoothly.

He made it to Sam's and found Sam, Emily and Isabella by the pool. He couldn't help how feelings stirred inside him at the sight of Isabella in her swimsuit lounging in a chair.

"Hey, Paulie. How's the club tonight?" Emily greeted him.

"Running smoothly. Listen, since you three are here, I need to relay some info I received tonight."

"What is it?" Sam asked sitting up.

"One of my guys heard word from another contact that Edward broke into Isabella's house earlier. They don't know if he took anything."

Isabella's eyes went wide and she gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and she hung her head, her hair covering her face. Paul instantly went to her side and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him.

"What do we do?" Emily asked, her voice evident of tears.

"What we do is move Isa in here. Paul and I will go with her to the house first thing in the morning and get all of her things. We can't risk her healing up and he doing it again." Sam walked over to Isabella and knelt down.

"Isa, you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. I never thought I would have to leave my home just because a crazy drug filled ex boyfriend wanted to hurt me."

"It will be okay. You will be in a well protected home. We will put the house back up for sale, cancel your checking account and open a new one at the bank Emily and I use. You're family. And the Uley's take care of their own."

Isabella looked up into Sam's eyes and then to Paul. At that moment Paul seen a broken, torn down woman who put on a tough front to keep herself from being hurt, but in the end she did. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Like Sam said, you're family. To us it means you are one of our pack and we watch each other's back. You will be safe while Sam and I are around."

Isabella looked at Paul. "Promise?"

"Yeah. Promise."

It was then and there Paul changed his thinking. No more taking care of just him. It was taking care of him, and his.

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! Its here. Hope you enjoyed. Paul seems to be getting softer, eh? Well we will just have to see how the story infolds. And I have a new batch of cookies for my lovely reviewers! Just don't tell Paul. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Isabella?" Paul knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"You ready? Sam is out in the truck."

"Coming."

Paul waited for Isabella to emerge from her room. She locked herself in since she found out about her house being broken into. It made Paul feel useless for some reason that he couldn't help her at that moment.

"Let's get this done." Isabella said as she hobbled out of her room. Paul followed behind her and helped her into the truck when they got outside.

"Isa, I called my real estate agent earlier and they said if there isn't any major damage they could get the apartment back on the market fast. When we are done there we can go shut your account down and I will take you to my bank."

She nodded in response. Sam looked at her from the drivers seat in the rear view. "It's going to be okay."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Paul kept stealing glances at the back to make sure she was okay. When they arrived at the house, Sam went in first while Paul helped Isabella and signaled that it was okay to enter.

"Paul and I will bring in the boxes to pack your things in. Leave what you don't want to take and we will get the rest."

"Okay. I'll be in my room." She hobbled down the hall and opened the door. She noticed Edward had rummaged through her belongings. She checked to make sure nothing was missing.

"Damn it!" She yelled in frustration.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he walked in with a few boxes.

"He took Grandma Swan's ring. It had been passed down in the family. It was worth a lot of money."

"Is there anything else missing?" Paul asked.

She shook her head. "No. Just that one ring."

"We will find him and get it back. Now, what do you want us to do?"

"You can pack up all my pictures and knick knacks. I'll collect my clothes and other stuff in here then my bathroom."

The guys nodded and set off to do their task. Isabella took one of the packing boxes and put her dresser clothes into and then cleaned out the closet. She moved on to packing what pictures and keep sakes she kept in her room before moving to the bathroom. She didn't have much to call her own but she was content with what she did have.

She made her way into the living room to see the walls and shelves bare.

"Do you want any of the dishes to put in storage?" Sam asked.

"Just the china. It was from grandma Swan. That's all I want to keep from in here. I've gotten my bedroom and bathroom packed."

"Okay. We will go ahead and load up then."

She sat on the old couch and watched them move boxes out. She looked around one last time to make sure they had gotten everything. She couldn't believe she was actually leaving her home and moving in with Emily and Sam. What a mess her life has become.

"Isa? You okay?" Sam asked as he came back in the house.

She shook her head. "No. I never thought all this shit would happen to me. I lose my dad, move away, meet the wrong guy and have him fuck up everything. No, Sam, I'm not okay."

Sam and Paul was taken back at Isabella's cursing. They had never heard her talk that way in the short time they have known her. Paul sat beside her and put his hand on her knee.

"Isabella, it will be okay. You have all of us to help you. One day you will get back on your feet."

"That's not the point, Paul. The point is I'm having to live off of people. People are having to do for me and I hate it. My life has never been stable or great. I just wish I could go back and fix everything."

" Isa, I've told you, you are family. Family means we stick together. To us, it is a blessing to help you out. You will never be a burden to us, ever. Now quit with the pity party bull shit, pull yourself together and let's move on."

Isabella looked up at Sam and stood. "Thanks, Sam. This still don't mean I hate it any less. But to keep you off my back I'll accept it."

"Good. Let's get going." Sam said.

The three left the house, not a backward glance from Isabella. She rode along to the banks quietly, only talking to the bank managers when she had to. She successfully closed down one account and opened another with Sam's bank. She received a new check book and bank ledger.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we are heading there now. Emily and Leah are waiting on us." Sam replied.

Paul sat in the front seat, watching Isabella from the mirror. Thankfully with his shades on she couldn't tell he was watching. He watched her face change with her emotions. The way her brow arched when she was thinking and how she had a soft V between her brows when she was confused. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"Paul I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at me."

"Who says I'm staring?"

"Even behind your glasses I can tell you are when your brows raise."

"Whatever." He snuck a glance once again and noticed her smirking.

When they arrived back at Sam's, sure enough, Emily and Leah were waiting. Leah stood back while Emily helped Isabella out of the truck.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"Okay. Just want to get my things unpacked and be alone for awhile."

"Sam and Paul will bring it all in. Come, I have something I want to show you." Emily led Isabella inside, Leah following behind.

They got to Isabella's room and she stopped. On her bed laid a brand new wardrobe. Complete with designer jeans, tops, shorts, bathing suits and sneakers

"Whoa, Em, what is all this?"

"Well, I know you don't have much of a clothing selection and you did say you needed new clothes so Leah and I went out and bought a few things. I know your size is the same as mine and you're much more casual than me. Do you like it?" Emily asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I do. Thanks Emily. I don't know what I would do. As much as I want to protest to you for this like I did to Sam earlier it wouldn't do any good. So thank you."

"Good. Let's get the rest of this unpacked and we will get some supper going and have a laid back night."

Isabella smiled. She really hated having this done for her, but she truly was thankful to Sam and Emily for taking her in like they have. She would just have to get used to it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated! Hope you enjoy this. I'm trying to keep my lovelies happy! Plus Paul has been cross with me cause I'm not playing by his rules. Mr Grump. Haha. New chap up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been three months since Isabella moved in with Emily and Sam. She still hadn't gotten used to their lifestyle yet, but she was getting there. She had finally healed completely so she was able to be off those horrible crutches and move around better. Life with Sam was pretty good. He took care of her like his own sister. He introduced her to his inner circle of friends and Emily had made her feel comfortable when meeting the girls.

One thing she noticed over the last few months was how Paul treated her. He was much nicer and done for her. She couldn't help but notice how he acted when another guy got too close to her. He would always come to her side when one got a little to touchy. She wouldn't admit out loud that she kind of liked it. They had started to get closer lately.

"Hey, Isa?"

Emily knocked on her bedroom door, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out for a spa day. Want to come?"

"Yeah. Let me throw my shoes on and grab my bag." Isabella shut down her computer and slipped into her sneakers. She grabbed her bag off of the dresser on the way out.

"Where is Sam and Paul?"

" Out doing business. Sam told me to treat myself and you as well. Said we deserve it." Emily smiled.

They climbed into Emily's Kia Soul and she started it up.

"Em, what do the guys do as work exactly?"

"Well, Paul owns and runs his own club that's why he's gone most weekends. Sam owns a major corp exchanging goods to and from Italy and Spain. And don't say anything, but I think its time I tell you, but Sam is the godfather so to speak of the mob in this town."

Isabella gave Emily a surprised look. "Seriously? Like he does hits and things like that?"

" No, not like that. Well, not exactly. He goes around the neighborhoods and checks to make sure guys are going by his rules."

"This is going to sound crazy, but that's freakin awesome. I always wondered how mob guys lived. No wonder you guys have such nice things."

"So, it doesn't make you want to run for the hills?"

"Hell no! I think its awesome."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Sam was afraid to let on what he really done other than the business. Paul too."

"You mean Paul is in on it too?"

"Yeah, he's second. He doesn't like to flaunt his position very well. He has his own place and everything, he just stays at our place when they have business to attend to. But you must know, you can't go around spewing this all over."

"Em, seriously, who would I tell? You guys are my only friends. Besides, I kind of like knowing I'm in company of bad asses."

"Good. Now let's go pamper ourselves."

* * *

Paul and Sam were driving around the town, looking for Edward. After Isabella told them he took something of hers, he's been top of their list.

"Fucker is hiding well around here." Paul said.

"He probably skipped town. Our guys have their eyes out for him. Listen, if he took her ring, more than likely he sold it. We need to be looking at pawn shops for it."

"Good idea, but we don't know what the ring looks like."

"That's why we show his picture genius."

" Damn, you're right. Alright. Let's check around my turf since that's where he hung out."

Paul drove them to the strip of pawn shops on south side. Luckily Sam had a picture on his phone he snapped from a informant. They showed it to several of the shops with no luck. Finally at Sam's turf, they got lucky.

"Hey, Sam, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Victoria. Has this guy came in recently?" Sam showed her the picture.

"Yeah, about a month or so ago."

"Did he pawn or sell anything to you? A ring maybe?"

"Hmm...as a matter of fact..." Victoria turned to the counter behind her and pulled out a box. "He sold me this stuff here." She opened it to show the guys.

Inside was a gold bracelet and a old sapphire, diamond and amethyst stoned ring.

"How much did you give him?" Paul asked.

"No more than $500. He threw a fit but took it."

"If we're right, this is the ring he stole from my wife's cousin. How much you want for them?" Sam asked taking out his wallet.

"Damn, how about $250 and call it even. For both."

"Deal. Thanks Vic." Sam handed her the money and put the box in his pocket.

Paul and Sam left and headed back towards the house. Inside Paul was happy to have gotten this back for Isabella. He couldn't explain why suddenly he wanted to keep her happy. He wanted to do everything possible for her to see a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Paul. She will be happy. I'll even let you take all the credit." Sam laughed.

"Shut it, Sam. I just want her to have her family ring back."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." Sam smiled.

* * *

"Wow. Who knew being pampered like that could make you feel so much better?" Isabella said as they left the spa center.

"Right? Now, off to the mall."

Emily treated Isabella to the works. Massage, facial, Mani and Pedis. Isabella really could get used to that.

"Hey, Em. I want to cut my hair. You know, a new me."

"Really? Well, I know the best guy. He's my hair dresser. Name's Phillipa. Wonderful with a pair of scissors. He's located at the mall."

The mall was a mile from the spa center. Emily took Isabella straight to the salon. She introduced Isabella to Phillipa and let him work his magic. By the end of the hour, Isabella looked like a new person.

She had her long hair cut to her shoulders. It was in layers with blonde and red highlights. She had it thinned and had Phillipa show her how to style it.

"Holy cow. You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Em. His much Phillipa?"

"I'm going to throw in my special shampoo and conditioner with this. For the cousin of my best client, $75."

"Not bad." Isabella took out her debit card and swiped it. She signed the keypad and received her receipt.

Her phone dinged signalling she had a new message. Her bank set up a app to alert when she made purchases. She clicked she made the purchase and they sent her her balance.

"Whoa."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"The bank just sent me my balance. I have $20,000 more than I originally had a few months ago."

"Oh, seems as if you acquired a sum of money from somewhere." Emily smiled slyly.

"Tell me he didn't?"

"Okay, he didn't."

"I'm going to complain. Well, since I have some extra money, let's go buy me stuff."

"Yay! Shopping!" Emily clapped.

Isabella laughed at her eccentric cousin. The rest of the afternoon consisted of surprising Emily by buying dresses, skirts and heels. Plus some makeup.

"A girl can be girly sometimes. Its time I done it. After all, I am part of the Uley family. I need to look the part." Isabella simply said.

Once their shopping was done, they headed back home. Emily called Sam and told him they wanted to go out to eat tonight. Sam agreed. The girls got home and put away their purchases.

After a quick shower, careful not to wet her hair, Isabella chose her new Victoria Secret bra, panties and garters and dressed in them. She put her stockings on and snapped them to the garter belt. She had trouble deciding which dress to wear out. With Emily's help, she chose the black backless dress and red peep toe pumps.

With help and pointers from her cousin she applied makeup. She looked herself over in the floor length mirror. She had to say she looked good. The dress fit her perfectly and showed off her curves.

"Isa? The guys are ready. Let's go girl!" Emily knocked on her bedroom door.

"Coming." She grabbed her clutch and took a deep breath.

"Finally. I'm starving." Paul said. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Better pick that jaw up off the floor, Paulie. Liable to catch flies in there." Isabella said as she walked up to him.

"Damn girl. Emily, you have created a goddess with our Isa." Sam said as he hugged Isabella.

"Ah, but I didn't. She done it all her own."

"You look amazing."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Isabella. I have something of yours." Paul pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Grandma Swan's ring and bracelet! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around Paul and hugged him.

Paul put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He was surprised at how wonderful she felt in his arms. Like she was meant to be there.

"Your welcome. Sam and I tracked it down."

"I didn't even noticed the bracelet was missing. Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How sweet, Paulie." Emily winked at him.

"Well, how about we go eat and show Isa our life at night now that she finally can." Sam said.

The four of them piled into Sam's truck and went off for their night. Sam and Emily gave each other a sly smile as they drove away from the house.

* * *

**A/N: There Paul! Be happy! :) Hope you enjoy! Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

All during dinner Paul watched Isabella. He was entranced with her new look. When he seen her walk out of her room it was like his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't fight the inner feelings any longer. He really liked her. So much so he wanted to make her his, but he was afraid for her to know what he really was. A second in command to the biggest mob boss in the south side, and a killer.

"Paul, would you do me the honor of dancing with me? God knows my husband won't." Emily asked, breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Sure." He stood and took her hand, leading her to the restaurants dance floor.

"You don't have to worry, Paulie."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the struggle on your face. She knows about what you and Sam are."

Paul tried not to show the shock on his face at Emily's words. "How?"

"I told her earlier today. She needed to know if she was going to be with you."

"What makes you think she will be with me?" Paul scoffed.

Emily gave him a smirk. "Paulie, I see it in both if you. The way you have gotten closer and the way you look at her now. Plus, you gave her back valuable family heirlooms. She's very touched you done it for her."

Paul thought for a moment about what she said. "I don't know, Emily. You know what I've done. She doesn't need that kind of life. She's too good to bring into this life."

"I'm in the life and I'm okay. She loved being able to shop and do what she wanted today. She actually thinks its awesome what you guys do. She was beside herself when she found out."

"Really? Well, I'll just see what happens later on. Honestly you know I've never been like this over a girl. I don't know what I'm doing."

"It runs in the family. She's just like I was. Didn't like it at first but the more she's shown she's wanted, she will accept it all. Just be yourself Paul. In time she will come to love it."

The song ended and Paul hugged Emily before they went back to the table. Another song was beginning.

"Come on, Isa. Let's show my wife I will get out there and dance." Sam winked.

"Gladly." Isabella placed her champagne glass on the table and took Sam's hand. He lead her to the floor and spun her around before taking her waist.

"I have a bone to pick with you Sam Uley."

" What that might be?"

"Why on earth do I have $20,000 in my new account?"

"I have no idea." He feigned innocence.

"Sam." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted you to be able to do what you wanted and have pampering days. It was partly Emily's idea."

"As much as I don't like it, thank you. It was nice to be able to do all that with her today. I've never had spa days and all that. It was really nice. Thanks."

"Welcome. So, what about you and Lahote?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What about me and Lahote?"

" I see the way you two are. The looks. What he done for you today."

"That was nice of him. I don't know, Sam. He's a nice guy but considering what you two do, I doubt he would have time for someone like me. Besides, I'm not ready for a relationship after the last one."

"I know that, Isa. I do. I think Paul has a thing for you, and he never has a thing for anyone. Hell, he turned down Leah before. His lifestyle just never was suited for anyone but himself. I've also noticed how he has taken to watching out for you. To him, its not about 'just Paul' anymore."

Isabella took what Sam said and thought about it. Sure she was coming to like Paul, but she couldn't just dive head first into anything with him after Edward.

"Enough talk. Let's show Em I can dance."

Sam spun her around and dipped her. He done a few other fancy moves to end the song. He bowed to Isabella as the song ended and lead her back to the table.

"Very nice, Mr. Uley. What do you say we get out of here and get some VIP treatment at Paulie's place?" Emily kissed Sam's cheek.

"I'd love to see his place. Never been to a club before. I'm in." Isabella said enthusiastically.

Sam and Paul agreed. They paid the dinner bill and headed to the club. When they arrived Isabella was beside herself with how it looked.

"Evening, Mr. Lahote." Franklin said, removing the rope to let the four in.

"Franklin. Any trouble so far?"

"No, sir. Everything is in order."

"Good. Let me know if there is."

Paul led the way inside and Isabella almost had a heart attack. It was huge. Strobe lights of every color blinking, dancers on the platforms and a stage.

"Not bad, huh?" Paul said into her ear.

"No. Not bad at all. How about you buy me a drink Mr. Fancy club owner?" She smiled.

"My pleasure."

They made their way to the bar where Rose was standing at talking to Jacob.

"Hey, boss. Sam, Emily. Who is this?" Rose asked, nodding her head towards Isabella.

"This is Isabella. Emily's cousin. We're going VIP tonight. Have the new girl try it out tonight. Send her up to bring drinks later. I want a Patron and Sprite to start. What do you guys want?"

"Crown and coke for me." Sam said.

"Hypnotic for me." Emily told Jacob.

"I'll have the same as Paul." Isabella said.

"Coming up." Jacob fixed the drinks and passed them out. They said thank you and headed upstairs.

"What do you think?" Paul asked Isabella as they walked in.

"Amazing." She said as she looked around at the purple velvet walls and zebra carpets, matched with gold furniture. She stood at the window that was as long as the room and looked out over the dance floor.

"Hello, Mr. Lahote. Thank you for picking me as your waitress. Here is your cashews and olives. I'll be up in half an hour with fresh drinks. Anything you need before then don't hesitate to call." Lillian placed two bowls on the long bar and walked out.

"Have fun tonight on me." Paul told everyone.

And did Isabella have fun. She kept a check on how much she drank. She mainly had fun on the dance floor with Emily and occasionally Paul. She had never let loose like that ever before. It was the best time she had ever had.

They eventually left after midnight and headed back to Sam and Emily's. Thankfully Sam only had one drink since he knew he would be driving. Once back at the house, Isabella changed into her new bikini Emily bought. It was black with pink zebra striped strings and trim. She pulled her hair up and grabbed her towel.

"What you think you're doin?" Emily asked, a little tipsy.

"Going for a swim in that very nice pool you have. Care to join?"

"Hell yeah! Meet you in a sec." Emily rushed off to change.

Isabella went to the panel that worked the pool and flipped the switch for the colored under water lights and the jacuzzi streams. She turned the stereo on and put her towel on the chair.

As she was standing by the pull adjusting her suit, she never noticed Paul sneaking up behind her. He suddenly threw his arms around her waist and jumped in.

"Paul Lahote! You ass!" She screamed when she came back up.

Paul shook his hair and laughed. "I'm sorry. It was just too easy!"

"Look out!"

The two looked up to see Emily running and jump in the pool followed by Sam. The four of the played and laughed until the early hours of the morning. Once they all finally decided to get some sleep they parted ways.

Isabella took a shower and changed into her night shorts and tee and climbed in bed. She laid there thinking about how much fun she had that day. She could see herself getting used to it.

Down the hall, Paul laid in his bed, thinking about Isabella. He knew what he wanted to do for her, he just didn't know how to do it. He finally decides to get some sleep and think about it later.

* * *

The next morning, or shall we say six hours later, around noon, everyone was stirring awake. Isabella went to the bathroom then headed to the kitchen for coffee. Paul was sitting at the island with a fresh pot in front of him.

"You sweet heart. You have coffee already made." Isabella gave him a kiss on the cheek and poured herself a cup and sat beside him.

"Have a good time last night?" He asked taking a sip from his cup.

"The best. I loved your club."

"Good. Look, I was thinking, can we kind if start over and get to really know each other? Like what we like and dislike?"

"Yeah. We could do that. What do you want to know?"

" For starters, what is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Rozalina Swan. You?"

"Paul Cesar Lahote. You have a very pretty name."

"Thanks. Marie came from mom's mother and Rozalina came from dad's mom. What is your favorite color?"

" I'd have to say neon green. You?"

"Purple. Just about any shade."

"Nice. Food?"

" Defiantly authentic Italian pizza and pasta. I had it one time when family came over from Italy. You?"

"Same. With the add on of fresh made gelato."

"What's your favorite?"

"Peach."

"No way mine too! That's crazy."

About this time Emily and Sam came staggering in the kitchen. They each grabbed a coffee mug and poured.

"How do you two feel this morning?" Isabella asked pouring her second cup.

"Like a Mac truck run over my head." Emily said taking a seat.

"I'm good. Hungry, but good." Sam replied.

"Food. Yes food." Paul said.

"I'll cook. I need music while I work. Be right back." Isabella went to get her iPod and plugged it into the iPod dock on the counter. She pressed play and Goo Goo Dolls began.

"Holy hell. How much more alike could we be?" Paul chuckled.

Isabella just smiled. She made easy work of preparing breakfast for the four if them. She sang to several songs and danced.

Paul couldn't help but smile at the way she moved around. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Breakfast is served. Eggs Benedict, ham, sausage and home made blueberry waffles. Dig in my hungry loves." She placed platters of each on the island with plates and silverware.

"Sheesh, you would think the two of you never get fed. Leave some for us girls."

Paul and Sam scraped heaps onto their plates band greedily ate. Emily and Isabella laughed as they managed to to fix them food. They ate with a little conversation and when they were done, Sam put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, what's everyone's plans today?" Emily asked.

"I plan on going to the gym and use my new found money to get a membership. Need to keep this looking good." Isabella waved her hand down her body.

"You don't need a gym." Paul mumbled.

"Heard that, Lahote. And yes, I do. You go to the gym?"

"Sure do. I'll take you there myself. Once you get that membership, I'm so going to whip your ass at working out."

"Is that a challenge?" Isabella asked raising her brow.

"It is." Paul smirked.

"Oh its on!"

* * *

**A/N: Shew...finished. made it longer for all you lovelies. Hope you enjoy. :) Wonder what's going to happen between Paulie and Isabella? Just stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Paul!" Isabella screamed from her room.

"Shit, what have you done now?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Just added a little color to her skin. She was too pale."

Just then Isabella came storming in the living room, wrapped in a towel, covered in purple. Her face was pure rage.

"What the hell are you thinking putting purple dye in my lotion? Are you crazy!?"

"You said your favorite color is purple." Paul sniggered.

"Yeah, but not all over my skin! You insufferable idiot!" She threw her hands in the air, stomped her foot and went back to her room. "I'll get you for this!"

"Purple? Seriously? Last month it was yellow." Sam said.

"Yeah well, she needs a little color."

For the last two months Paul has been playing pranks on Isabella. What he didn't plan on was her retaliating. She had put pink dye in his shampoo bottle, turning his hair pink for a solid two weeks, and replacing his expensive cologne with something that smelled very much like skunk.

"How long is it going to go on?"

"What go on?" Emily asked as she walked in the house.

"Pranks between Paul and Isa. Today she is covered in purple." Sam filled her in as he stood.

"Paulie! Really? This will be harder to come off than the yellow." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. It'll come off in a couple of days. I'll eventually call a truce."

"When will that be?" Emily asked.

"When she agrees to go on a date with me. Until then, it shall keep going."

Paul had asked Isabella to go on a date with him for the last couple of months. Each time she would tell him no. She made the mistake of telling him no matter what he did she wasn't going to give in. That's when the pranks started.

"Give it up. She's not ready to date just yet. Even if it has been six months." Sam said.

* * *

Isabella was in her room, scrubbing her skin in the shower. Most of the dye came off, but still left a light purple tinge. She was going through her mind of how she could get him back. Then it came to her. She quickly rinsed off and dried, again. She wrapped her robe around her and called Emily.

"What's up?"

" Are the guys still here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

" Send them to town. I have a perfect idea to get back at Paul." She had a sly smile.

Emily caught on and quickly sent the guys to town to pick up her order of fresh flowers for the house and the dry cleaning. Once it was clear, Isabella ran outside and grabbed Paul's bottle of sun tan lotion.

"What are you going to do?"

"He wants to make me look like Barney, I'm going to make him look like a lobster." She took the top off and looked inside. Half empty. She quickly found a funnel and took the cooking oil and poured it in. Once it was almost full she screwed the top back on and shook it up.

Emily was about to fall off her stool laughing. "He is so going to hate you."

"He deserves it. Now to watch him get crispy." She went back out and placed the bottle back in his spot.

As she had hoped, when they got back, the guys changed and joined her and Emily outside. Paul decided to sit in the sun awhile before swimming.

Emily whispered to Sam what Isabella had done and he tried not to burst out in laughter. Isabella sat on the jacuzzi steps watching behind her sun glasses as Paul slowly turned red.

Two hours later, Paul woke from his nap. He sat up and hissed.

"What the hell?" He looked at his stomach, chest and arms. He jumped up and looked at his reflection in the patio glass.

He turned around and looked at Isabella. It took all she had to not burst into laughter, unlike Emily and Sam who was rolling in laughter.

"Isabella Marie Rozalina Swan! What did you do?"

"Oh, full name use. I'm in big trouble." She smirked. "I decided that you turned me into a female version of Barney, I would get my payback and make you look like a lobster."

"Think its funny?" He growled at Sam and Emily.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I'm going to get you!" Paul yelled as he went after Isabella. She swam out into the pool as he jumped in. He hissed as the cold water hit his burnt skin.

Isabella took off swimming, trying to keep away. In the end, he still caught her. He grabbed her and dunked her under.

"Uncle!" She yelled.

"Say you'll go on a date with me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go!"

Paul let her go, smiling. "I knew you couldn't resist."

"Ha! Oh please! I'm going on a date with you so you will stop turning me into a rainbow. And I'm not going out until my skin goes normal again."

"Agreed."

The next few days had Paul in a bad mood. He hated sun burns. Every time someone touched him he would hiss. Worst of all was Sam, who did it on purpose. Isabella decided to be nice and loan him her aloe lotion.

It only took three days for her skin to turn normal again. In time for her weekend date with Paul. She searched her closet for something to wear out all day. Finally she chose one of the dresses she bought with Emily. It was a off the shoulder sweetheart neckline dress. It was red with a black sash under the bust. She paired it with her peep toe black leather heels.

"Emily, can I borrow the car?" She asked walking into the living room.

"Sure. Where you off to?"

"Mani and pedi and hair done."

"Okay." Emily reached in her purse and handed the keys over.

Isabella thanked her and set off. She loved driving Emily's car. It was easy to handle, she even got the hang of the stick shift. Once she reached the salon and parked, she decided on her nails first. She had her nails red tipped and toes black tipped.

"Ah! My lovely Isabella! How are you?" Phillipa greeted her as she walked in.

"Wonderful. I need my hair done again. I'm going on a date tonight. I'd like for you to style it and give me some pointers."

"But of course! Come, come. Let's get started." Phillipa wrapped a towel and cape around her and began washing her hair. Once done he led her to his styling chair.

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Paul Lahote. I finally agreed to go out on a date with him."

"Well he is certainly lucky." He winked. "Now, easy peasy it is to style your hair. When it is wet, have a big bristled round brush and blow dryer. Slowly brush through your hair as you dry it. It will give you soft silky waves."

He done as he told her and came out with soft waves. Then he showed her how to use the curling wand and make more curls. He curled all of her hair and pinned half of it back.

"Oh thank you. Its wonderful. I will defiantly remember those tips." She kissed his cheeks, paid and left.

Back at the house she made sure Paul wasn't around and went to her room. She still had a few hours before she went out. She made careful of her makeup. Making sure her lines were even and everything stayed perfect. Then she freshened up her hair.

"Isabella. Paul is here." Emily knocked.

"He's early. Come on in, Em."

"He said earlier the better. What are you wearing?"

"Hold on. I was just about to put it on." She walked into the closet and dressed. When she came back out Emily smiled.

"You are sexy as hell, girl. All you need is some jewelry."

"That I have."

"I'll let Paul know you're almost ready."

Isabella nodded as she inserted her earrings. Once she spritzed perfume on, she double checked and walked out. When she walked into the living room she was met with whistles.

"Looking good, Isa."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Holy shit. You look, uh..."

"Wow, Paul Lahote speechless. Put this one on the calendar." She joked.

"You look beautiful. Ready?"

"Thank you. Yes I am. See you guys later."

Paul took her hand and led them to his truck. He helped her in and then they took off.

"So, where are you taking me to tonight?"

"A nice authentic Italian restaurant and maybe somewhere else." He gave her a side glance and smile.

The drive was quiet except the music playing. Isabella kept catching glances at Paul, who would quickly look away. She had a slight smile on her face. Even though she had been turning down his previous quests at getting her to go on a date, she had been wanting to say yes. She just didn't want Paul knowing she liked him. She wanted to give it more time before she agreed.

"Here we are." Paul said.

"Paul, is it purely coincidence that the restaurant is the same name as your club?"

"No. My mother still owns it. My father opened it and named it after her. Come on."

He walked around and opened her door and took her hand. The smells from inside hit her nose and made her mouth water. Inside was even better. It had the real Italian feel to it.

"Hey, Paulie."

"Hey, Jeanie. Isabella, this is my sister. Jeanie, this is Emily's cousin, Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you. Pretty thing she is, Paulie. Table for two I take it?"

"Yeah. Got one?"

"For you? Always. Come on." Jeanie picked up menus and led them to a quiet corner booth. "Mom's here. Shall I tell her you're here?"

"Yeah, and bring us a bottle of the best red we have." Jeanie nodded and walked away.

"She's nice. Older or younger?"

"Older, by five minutes." He smiled.

"Twins? I guess I could see it now. You never told me you had a twin sister."

"You never asked. We didn't get to those questions. She's the only sibling I have. Mother couldn't have anymore after us due to complications. So she didn't get to have that big family. But Jeanie makes up for it. She already has four kids. All under the age if five."

"Wow. How old are you again?"

"Twenty five. Jeanie married young. Right out if school. She wouldn't have it any other way."

"Paulie! My sweetheart!" A tall olive skinned woman said on the way to the table.

"Hey, mom. How are you?" Paul stood to hug and kiss his mother.

"Wonderful. Who is this lovely thing you have with you?"

"Mother, this is Isabella. She is Emily's cousin. Isabella, my beautiful mother, Georgiana."

"Its very nice to meet you, Mrs. Lahote." Isabella stood and shook her hand.

"Georgiana, please. Its nice to meet you as well. About time my Paulie found a nice girl. And one with some manners."

"Mother." Paul said.

"Oh, hush. Well, I must get back and make sure the new chef isn't destroying my recipes." She gave Paul a kiss on the cheek.

When she left, Jeanie came with the wine. She made little small talk and went back to the front. Paul poured them each a glass.

"You have lovely ladies in your life. Your mother is very sweet."

"That she is. She appreciates a girl who takes pride in who she is. I think you would get along with her. So, have you decided what you want?"

Isabella looked at her menu. There was so much she couldn't decided. Finally she made her choice as the waiter showed up.

"I'll have the Torlelli di zucca and Bruschetta to begin with please."

"Make that two orders." Paul said handing the menus. "Good choice. This one mother will make herself."

During dinner, Paul told Isabella all about his mother and sister. In turn, Isabella told him about her mother's family who came to the states from Italy years before she was born and how her Grandma Swan was brought over after she married.

Once the food came, neither spoke. Isabella was so infatuated with the food. She savored each bite. Paul told her to try his mother's tiramisu once she finished. She was in heaven at the taste of that.

"Well, about time to leave here. I still have one more place to take you." Paul said placing money on the table.

They said goodbye to his mother and sister and headed out onto the street. Paul led her down the road a few blocks to The Buckingham Fountain. He smiled at how her face lite up at the sight of the light show just getting started.

"That is so beautiful. Is there a closer spot to see?"

Paul nodded. "Just over here by the fountain."

Isabella sat at the edge of the beautifully lite fountain and watched the show. Paul couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The lights just made her even more beautiful. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he leaned closer.

"Paul."

"I can't help it anymore. Its been months since I knew how I felt about you. I really like you, Isabella."

"I like you, too, Paulie."

"Then be my girl?"

"Yes."

Without hesitation at her words, Paul leaned in, put one hand on her neck, the other stroked her cheek, and kissed her.

If Isabella wasn't already sitting, her knees would have gave out at the touch of his lips. She let herself give into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments they parted to breathe.

"I do say this has been the best date I've ever been on." Isabella smiled.

"Expect many more, babe."

She smiled as Paul kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks! What you waited for. :) Hope you enjoyed. Just a fair warning, the next chapter or chapters will be skipped months in advance. Just to get it going good. Let me know what you really think! Review! mwah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Months had past since Isabella started officially dating Paul. She never thought she would be as happy as she was. She got along with Paul's mother and sister, even went on shopping trips with them.

Paul spoiled Isabella, much to her protests. He bought her a new phone and helped her get her own ride. She chose a Kia Soul in yellow and convertible. It made going places on her own much easier. Currently, she was on her way to Paul's club to apply for the new waitressing job.

She parked her car, locked it up and headed inside. It was much different during the day. It was quiet and you could see the elaborate furnishings.

"Oh, Isabella. Glad you're here. Right on time. Come, have a seat." Rose said looking up from her folder on the bar.

"Hey, Rose. So, what do I need to fill out?"

"Just this tiny form. Gives me permission for a background check and drug tests." She slid a paper to Isabella. "Now, any waitressing experience?"

" Yeah. I worked at Jim Bill's since I moved here. Mainly weekends."

"Great. How are you with hands on guys who like to touch?"

"I've only had a few do that. All I do is whisper to them that I know how to nail their dick to a stump and set it on fire. Usually works every time."

Rose laughed. "Never heard that one. Well, I know you are dating Paul, but do know that won't get you any special treatment."

"I totally understand. I won't use that to my advantage." Isabella finished filling out the paper and handed it back to Rose.

"Alright. Sit tight. I'll go run this and come back to let you know." Rose hopped off the stool and went to her office in the back.

Isabella checked her phone while she waited. She opened her messages at the sight of Paul's newest text.

*What U doin baby girl?*

*Sitting ur club waiting on Rose to finish my background checks*

*Don't worry. U will get the job. I'll meet u there l8r 2night*

*OK. C u then*

She locked her phone and looked up to see Jacob staring at her. "Want to put your eyes back in your head? I'm not a oogle session."

"Sorry." Jacob turned his head back to his task. "Would you like a drink?" He mumbled.

"No. I'm fine. I have to drive later."

"Alright, Isabella. Your check came back clean. You can start tonight. Here are the rules. You get one freebie a night. No more than three from customers who offer. No drug use any time on the job and don't come to work high or anything. You will only work VIP section when told to and you will serve that one section all night unless told other wise. Got everything?"

Isabella nodded. "Got it. What should I wear?"

"Oh, yeah. Follow me and we will get you a outfit."

Isabella followed Rose to her office. In the corner she had a locker with several outfits in it. "What size are you up top?"

"A medium."

"The tops fit snug so as to not get hung on corners or what have you. What about bottoms?"

"I'd say a size 3."

"Alright then. Here are three sets. Make sure to keep them clean. If you should need a new one just let me know." Rose smiled as she handed the suits over.

The tops were a red spaghetti strap with sequins and the bottoms were black mini skirts with a sequin fringe around the bottom.

"Oh, also we require black hose and either black or red heels."

"Got it. What time should I be here?"

"I'd say about five so that way you can get to know the others and get your stuff together for opening at eight."

" Okay. See you then." Isabella left the office and made her way out of the club. She unlocked her car as soon as she walked up, put her suits in the passenger seat and cranked the car. She drove to Paul's place to clean up.

She began staying with him last month after a late night. She had a few things there, but almost everything was still at Sam and Emily's. She enjoyed being at Paul's. She could do as she pleased, not that she couldn't at Emily's, but she just felt better at Paul's.

She parked in the driveway of Paul's two story house and gathered her things. She unlocked the door, put her purse on the hall table and headed upstairs. Paul was out with Sam taking care of some kind of business. She used her time alone to get a long shower. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for her new job. She sent a quick text to Paul letting him know she was at his place before starting the shower.

Once she warmed the water, she turned on her iPod and stripped her clothes. The feel of the hot water felt good on her body. She spent her time scrubbing her hair with her shampoo Phillipa gave her and washing her body with her Japanese cherry and apple blossom body wash. She made sure to shave her legs and under arms before rinsing off. Once she was done, she dried off, wrapped in her bathrobe and walked to the bedroom.

She had a vanity set up with her different products. She began putting her cocoa butter lotion all over then applied cream to her face. She blow dried her hair then use the curling wand to fix it. She curled it all and pinned half of it up in a messy style. Next she laid out her makeup she was going to use. She carefully applied her base then powder. She applied a light blush and smokey eye shadow. She finally got to use her new colored eyeliner in ruby red. Finally she completed the look with red lip gloss.

Once she was satisfied, she began to dress. She chose her black lace strapless bra and matching bottoms the slipped her black thigh highs on, securing them to her garter belt. Rose was right when she said the outfit fit snug. It wasn't an uncomfortable snug though, which made Isabella happy. She slipped into her black leather stilettos and sprayed her new perfume on.

She checked the time. 4:00. Perfect. She made sure her curler was unplugged before she left her room. She grabbed her jacket and purse and locked up. Climbing in her car, she smiled. She was happy to be working again.

* * *

The night was off to a good start for Isabella. She met the girls, learned her duties and received her apron and tray. She had only been working three hours and already had made a good chunk of tips.

"Isabella, I need you to take over Paul's VIP box. He's in Box 3. Can you take care of it?" Rose asked a little flushed.

"I got it. Don't worry about it, Rose." Isabella winked and walked towards the stairs leading to the VIP section.

As she walked in, she seen Paul surrounded by tall men in suits and he was sitting my a blond man. When they noticed her walk in, they all stopped talking.

"Just because a lady walks in doesn't mean you fellows have to quit talking." She flashed a smile. "I'm Isabella and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you handsome men?"

Each one gave her their order one at a time thankfully. She gave Paul a wink before heading to the bar.

"Jacob, I need a hefty order, babe."

"What you got for me, girl?"

"Patron and Sprite for Paul, of course. Two patron on the rocks, a double Bourbon, a Jack on the rocks and a Crown and coke."

"Ah come on now. Make it tough for me, sugar."

Isabella watched as Jacob's skills went into action. He made each drink perfectly and placed them on the tray. She gave him a thank you and headed back up.

"Well, well, the lady is back in record time. What did you say your name was, darlin?" The blonde man asked.

"Isabella. Here is your Patron on the rocks." She handed him the glass.

"The name is Jasper Whitlock." He winked.

"Pleasure." She smiled and walked to the back of the room to give the other drinks out.

She couldn't help but hear the conversation Paul had with Jasper.

"Paulie, the shipment is good. How many times have I let you down?"

"None, Jasper. Just some of the guys on the street are saying the drug is no good. I can't help but raise question when I have so many telling me."

"Try it out for yourself. You will see. This shipment is much better. My guys done some tweaking."

"I'll try it out later. Like I said, I don't doubt you."

Isabella's heart sank. Her boyfriend was a drug dealer and user? How could she not know that? She walked out of the room and went back to the floor. The rest of her night she kept her emotions in check. She didn't want Paul to know she was hurt.

At the end of the night, she done her end of shift clean up. While she was helping the other girls sweep and stack chairs on the tables as they were cleaned, she felt someone come up behind her.

"Bella, I'll be home in an hour or so. Go ahead and get settled for bed. I'll see you there." Paul whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Paulie. See you there."

She went back to her cleaning and once done, sat at the bar and counted out her tips.

"How much on your first night?" Melanie asked from beside her.

"$167."

"Damn. Not bad. Being your first night. If you done that good I'm sure the other nights will be better." Melanie smiled.

"Hope so." Isabella and Melanie walked to the back and clocked out, grabbing their things out of their locker.

Isabella put the tips in her purse and dug out her keys. Her and Melanie said their goodbyes and parted ways at their vehicles. Before she climbed in, she hears voices from the far end of the parking lot. She walked around her car and saw Paul standing beside Jasper at his car. She couldn't help but notice him put his hand to his nose. She knew exactly what that meant.

She quickly got in her car and cranked it up. She drove to Paul's with tears streaming down her face. Once there, she threw it in park, turned it off and ran inside. She stripped her clothes as soon as she got into her room. She washed her face, which was streaked with mascara and eyeliner. She changed into her PJs and went to kitchen and sat at the bar.

Thirty minutes later she hear the truck pull up. She prepared herself for what would happen next.

"Bella, I'm home."

"Kitchen."

Paul walked in, a smile on his face at the sight of her. He gave her a kiss before sitting down.

"How was your first night? I do have to say I'm proud of your demeanor in the VIP room."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was low.

"Tell you what, baby girl?"

"You know what. I heard the conversation between you and that Jasper guy. Why didn't you tell me you dealt drugs?"

"Shit." Paul sighed. "Look, I've been dealing with it since I was a teen. It's part of my job as a high name mob guy. Its nothing."

"Really? Nothing? I seen you by the car. I know what you done. How could you? Knowing what caused Edward to beat the hell out of me." She stood up from the bar and headed upstairs.

"Isabella! Wait." Paul chased after her. "Listen to me."

"What, Paul?"

"Its part of my business, dealing drugs. And occasionally I do them. What I do with my shit isn't any of your business."

"You're right, its not, but when I have to find out over eavesdropping that my new boyfriend deals the shit that cause my ex boyfriend to beat me and go all mad man, the I think I have a right to be pissed."

"Look, I was doing this long before you came in the picture. I'm not going to stop doing what I want just because you say. Its not my fault all that shit happened to you."

Isabella was seeing red. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. You're right. I accepted the fact that your a second in the mob, I accepted that you killed a few people, but you never told me that you done and dealt drugs. The one thing I absolutely hate. Your a bastard. Either you stop doing them or I'm done. And I'm not asking. I'm telling you."

Paul reared his hand back and slapped her. "Don't you ever tell me what to do. If you don't like the shit, then get the hell out of my house!"

Isabella held her cheek, staring in shock at Paul. Tears slid down her face. "Fine. I'll go. But I won't be back."

She threw her shoes and jacket on and grabbed her purse before storming out. She took off down the road to Sam and Emily's. She left the car there since he had bought it. She couldn't stop crying. He hit her. He said he would never lay hands on her in anger.

She ignored the calls from him the entire time. When she got to her cousin's, she knocked on the door. She stood there until she came face to face with Sam.

" Isa? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Paul...he hit me."

"What? Get in here. What happened?" Sam pulled her in and sat her on the couch. "Em."

"What is...Isa? What happened?"

"Paul hit her."

"What? Why?"

Isabella went through the story for Sam and Emily. She couldn't stop the tears that kept falling.

"Shit. He knows better. I'll have a talk with him. You stay here tonight. Em, get her settled in." Paul kisses Isabella's head before Emily took her.

Isabella laid in her bed, upset and hurt. Could she ever forgive him for doing something that took her almost forever to get over?

* * *

* * A/N: hope you like it. Next chapter will be Paul's POV of this chapter. and the chapters look like they will be getting longer as well :) reviews! Pwease?! * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Paul was happier than he had ever been. Him and Isabella had been together officially for the last few months. He couldn't help he wanted to spoil her to show her how he felt. She protested as usual but eventually gave in.

She had started staying with him the last month, making his place look like someone actually lived there. Most of her stuff was still at Sam's, which was fine.

He left Isabella at his place while he went with Sam to take care of business on the other side of town. She was going to see Rose today to get a job. He knew she would get it, but still told her to do the necessary requirements.

"So, what's going on Sam?" Paul asked as they drove away from Paul's place.

"I've gotten word that we have bad drugs out there. Several if our guys have said it came from your maker's shipment."

"Jasper? Usually he gives me the best. Let's check it out and see for sure."

Sam and Paul drove to each block, making their rounds. Taking some of the cocaine from each seller to test for themselves.

"Paulie! How's it goin?"

"Hey, Emmett. How is the sales going?"

"Dropped a bit. Dude, this stuff you sent out isn't worth a shit. It doesn't get you high like usual."

"Shit. Alright, man. I'll have it taken care of. Meet me tomorrow at the club. I'll have the new stuff."

"I got you." Emmett gave him a half wave before walking off.

Sam and Paul got back in the truck and drove to the shipyard where they done most of their darker side of business. On the way Paul decided to check and see how it was going with Isabella.

*What U doin baby girl?*

*Sitting Ur club waiting on Rose to finish my background check*

*Don't worry. U will get the job. I'll meet you there l8r 2night*

*OK. C U then. *

He pocketed his phone just as they drove up. An unexpected vehicle was parked at the entrance.

"Who the hell is here?" Sam asked.

"I have one guess." Paul climbed out and made sure he pistol was in the waistband of his jeans.

As they opened the door, two figures jumped and spun around. Paul pulled out his pistol, Sam surprisingly done the same.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Peter and Charlotte. Looks like we found who has been stealing some of the good stuff this time." Paul said as he walked towards the two.

"Paul. Sam. How's it going?" Peter tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"It's about to be going bad for the two of you. This is strike number three for you. Do you know what happens on strike three?" Sam said in that dangerous voice.

"You wouldn't." Charlotte hissed.

"Keep your mouth shut, Char." Peter responded.

" Why? They've screwed us. Now its our turn to screw them." Charlotte said bravely.

"I suggest you listen to him. Wouldn't want to get a bullet between your eyes." Sam looked at her, pointing his gun at her.

Paul heard his phone ding, but left it be. His attention was focused on the thieves in front of him. He watched as Charlotte moved around the makeshift table, her hand hiding something behind her.

"You better drop whatever it is behind your back, Charlotte." Charlotte dropped a pocket knife. "Good girl. Now explain why we catch the two if you at our shipment yard with a batch of cocaine?" Paul questioned.

"Look, we just wanted to get a bit before it hit the street. No harm." Peter stumbled over his words.

"You're right, Peter. No harm, but this is strike three." Sam said.

Before anyone could blink, Sam pulled the trigger and shot Peter in his chest. Charlotte screamed before Paul put a bullet in her. Sam and Paul made sure they were dead by putting a second bullet in the two.

"Luckily we're in the warehouse with the well." Paul said as he put the safety on and shoved the gun back in his waistband.

"True. Let's get rid of them and clean up. We have other things to do." Sam picked up Peter by the arms and drug him to the deep well.

Paul followed with Charlotte and hauled her over the edge. As Sam hauled Peter over, Paul got the jug of acid and poured enough in to cover tracks. Sam gathered the hose and sprayed the floor. The bloody water drained into the well.

"Grab the drugs and let's get out of here."

Paul nodded and put the packages in the duffle and they left. When they got in the truck, Paul checked his messages. It was from Isabella letting him know she was getting ready for work at the club. By now she would be leaving so he had Sam drop him off at his place.

Once at home, Paul headed to his shower, stripping as he walked through his room. He could still smell Isabella's body wash lingering. He couldn't help but smile. He quickly washed himself up and dried off and done a quick shave before dressing. He dressed in his black jeans, white button up and a black jacket. He styled his hair and put on his new cologne.

When he was satisfied on how he looked, he headed out the door. The drive to the club was short. He walked in and seen Isabella getting her sections from Rose. He gave her a wave before heading into his office. Shortly after, Rose walked in.

"I think Isabella is going to work out perfectly. I have her taking section three on the floor. I want to see how she does before I send her to a VIP box."

"I leave all that to you, Rose. I just pay the bills here. You pretty much run it. How are the alcohol levels?"

"We're good. We have plenty to go for the next week or two. Oh, you do need to have more condiments or whatever you call them ordered. I call them snacks, but I know you say otherwise." Rose smirked.

"Alright. Order whatever we need. I'll look the order form over and sign. Do I have anyone coming tonight?" Paul asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Jasper. He's the only VIP coming."

"Okay. Let me know when he arrives. I'm going to be going over some invoices you so nicely piled on my desk."

"You're welcome, boss." Rose smiled and walked out.

* * *

"Boss, Jasper is waiting in VIP." Rose poked her head in the door.

Paul looked up from the monitors and nodded. He had been watching Isabella the entire time. He stood and put his jacket on and left to the VIP room.

"Paul. How are you?" Jasper gave him a hand shake as he walked in.

"Good. You?"

"Just fine. How's sales?"

"Low. We've had complaints. Plus found a couple stealing the shipments."

"Complaints?"

Before Paul could answer, in walked Isabella. Everyone got quiet.

"Just because a lady walks in doesn't mean you fellows have to quit talking." She smiled. "I'm Isabella and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you handsome men?" She gave Paul a small wink.

Each one gave them her order and she gave a smile before walking out.

"Now, you said we've had complaints?"

"Yeah. My biggest seller said people aren't getting as high as before. They're worried its not good."

"What about the thieves?"

"Taken care of. Personally."

"Good. Can't have anyone stealing."

Isabella came back in. Paul was impressed at how quick she was at her job. Between her and Jacob's quick skills, they would make business good.

"Well, well, the lady is back in record time. What did you say your name was, darlin?" Jasper gave her a smile.

"Isabella." She said as she handed Paul his drink.

"The name is Jasper Whitlock." He said as she handed him his drink.

"Pleasure." Was all she responded before walking to the back of the room.

"Paulie, the shipment is good. How many times have I let you down?"

Paul sighed. "None Jasper. Just some of the guys on the street are saying the drug is no good. I can't help but raise question when I have so many telling me."

"Try it out for yourself. You will see. This shipment is much better. My guys have done some tweaking."

Paul nodded. "I'll try it later. Like I said, I don't doubt you."

Jasper nodded and smiled. The rest of the night went smoothly. Isabella done well in the box. And on the floor. At the end of the night, he told Jasper to wait for him. He went down to where Isabella was helping clean.

"Bella, I'll be home in an hour or so. Go ahead and get settled for bed. I'll see you there." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Paulie. See you there."

He could sense something was wrong but didn't say anything. He walked out the back and met with Jasper.

"Here. Try this. It's better."

Paul heard car doors shut in the background. He knew it was the girls leaving. He didn't think anything about it as he took a sniff. He could feel the effects fast.

"Yeah. This is good. I'll take it and get my guys together tomorrow to get it out there."

Jasper smiled. "Good doing business with you." He shook Paul's hand.

Jasper's guys unloaded and left. Paul walked to his truck and headed home. The cocaine was working in him, taking him to a better high than before. When he reached the house, he locked the truck and walked in.

"Bella, I'm home."

"Kitchen."

He smiled at the sight of her at the bar. He walked over and gave her a kiss before sitting beside her.

"How was your first night? I do have to say I'm proud of your demeanor in the VIP room."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabella said in a low voice.

"Tell you what, baby girl?"

"You know what. I heard the conversation between you and that Jasper guy. Why didn't you tell me you dealt drugs?"

"Shit." Paul sighed. "Look, I've been dealing with it since I was a teen. Its part of my job as a high name mob guy. Its nothing."

"Really? Nothing? I seen you by the car. I know what you done. How could you? Knowing what caused Edward to beat the hell out of me." She stood up from the bar and headed upstairs.

"Isabella! Wait." Paul chased after her. "Listen to me."

"What, Paul?"

"Its part of my business, dealing drugs. And occasionally I do them. What I do with my shit isn't any of your business."

"You're right, its not, but when I have to find out over eavesdropping that my new boyfriend deals the shit that caused my ex boyfriend to beat me and go all mad man, the I think I have a right to be pissed."

"Look, I was doing this long before you came in the picture. I'm not going to stop doing what I want just because you say. Its not my fault all that shit happened to you." Paul was yelling and waved his hands around.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want. You're right. I accepted the fact that your a second in the mob, I accepted that you killed a few people, but you never told me that you done and dealt drugs. The one thing I absolutely hate. You're a bastard. Either you stop doing them or I'm done. And I'm not asking. I'm telling you."

Paul reared his hand back and slapped her. "Don't you ever tell me what to do. If you don't like the shit, then get the hell out of my house!"

Isabella held her cheek, staring in shock at Paul. Tears slid down her face. "Fine. I'll go. But I won't be back."

She threw her shoes and jacket on and grabbed her purse before storming out. Paul suddenly realized what he had done.

He sat on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. "What the fuck have I done?" He raced down stairs and out the door to they and stop her. He looked around but didn't see her.

He went back inside and slammed the door. He started throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on. He promised her he would never lay hands on her in any way in anger. Then he goes and slaps her.

After he is done with his rage fit, he settles at the bar, head in his hands. He doubted he could ever make this up to Isabella. As manly as he was, he wasn't ashamed to let tears fall down his face.

He loved her. The only woman he could ever love. And he hit her. She wasn't coming back. Not after that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Paul's POV. He hates me right now for that. He's not speaking to me. But I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been a week since Isabella stormed out of Paul's house. He hadn't heard anything from her. She wouldn't return his calls or texts. Sam has called and told him she was at his house but he wasn't happy with him. Paul didn't want to tell Sam that he had gotten a high before he went home that night.

Currently, Paul sat in his office at the club. He had sniffed more of Jasper's new and improved coke. Even though Isabella worked there, she managed to sneak around him every night.

"Boss, you're needed out front." Rose knocked on the door.

Paul wiped his nose and walked out. Standing at the bar was Jared and Quil.

"Jared. Quil. Been awhile. What can I do for you this evening?" Paul greeted them and signaled to Jacob for drinks

"We have word that Edward us looking for you. Reliable sources." Quil said first.

Paul smirked. "Let him come for me."

"Keep an eye out and watch your back. Word has it he's waiting until you're unarmed and unprepared." Jared said.

"Thanks, guys. Have a round on me." Paul said goodbye and walked around the club.

He was mainly trying to catch a glimpse at Isabella. He would spot her for a moment then she would disappear. He spent the whole night on the floor, sitting in one if the corner booths. Wishing Isabella would say something to him.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and Isabella still wasn't speaking to Paul. He had sent her flowers, each time the card saying "I'm sorry". Still no response. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

Sam had called him to let him know how she was, but he knew Isabella wasn't going to take Paul back after what he done. He couldn't blame her after what she had been through. Emily had taken Isabella out to keep busy when she wasn't working. The pain of what Paul done hurt Isabella.

She confided in Emily and let it be known she was in love with Paul. No matter what he done, but that she needed to do what she done. She couldn't live like that again. Emily understood and stuck by her cousin's side.

Emily and Sam hated seeing two people so miserable as Paul and Isabella were. They knew in time they would heal.

* * *

"Hey, Isa. We're going to town. Want to come?" Emily asked, peeking her head in Isabella's room.

"No, thanks, Em. I'm going to hang out here awhile." Isabella looked up from her computer.

"Okay. Need anything you call."

Isabella nodded. She didn't feel like going out that day. She had been out a lot lately. Between work and Emily always taking her places. She decided to just sit around the house and watch some TV. She went to the kitchen to grab a snack and settled on the couch.

About an hour into her show, the doorbell rang. She pressed pause and went to the door. When she opened it, she never expected to see Paul standing there. She was about to slam the door in his face until she seen how he looked. His face was rugged, his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What do you want Paul? Sam is out."

"I know. I came to see if you would talk to me. Please. Its been almost five months. Just lets talk. Like we used to."

She debated for a few minutes before giving in to the pleading look in his eyes. She nodded her head and grabbed her bag. Paul opened the door of his truck for her before getting in himself.

He backed out of the driveway and headed towards town. They were silent for awhile before Paul spoke.

"How have you been? I hardly see you at work anymore."

"I've been good. Stay so busy working I don't have time to stop and socialize."

"Well I'm glad its going good for you."

"Me, too."

Paul pulled up beside the curb of downtown and turned off the engine. He got out, walked around the truck and let Isabella out. He led them up a path that led them to the fountain he took her to on their first date.

"Look, I want to apologize. I know no matter how much I say I'm sorry, its never going to be enough to excuse how I done you that night. I was wrong in laying my hand on you in anger. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you. And I'm sorry I was high when it happened. I should have told you from the start everything I was involved in. I didn't. Now it has cost me the most precious thing I ever had."

Isabella stayed quiet and listened. She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks at Paul's words. It was words she waited five months to hear.

"I shouldn't have said what I did either. I was just so hurt that you didn't tell me. I would have come to accept it. I can't forgive you hitting me. That was one thing you promised not to do. I've tried to move on, but I can't. I was so abused and hurt. I feel deeply for you, Paul. I'll even go as far and say I love you."

With those three words, Paul stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. His eyes threatening to spill tears of joy. He never heard those words leave any woman's mouth besides his mother's towards him.

Before he could say anything further to her, there was a commotion and yelling.

"Isabella!"

Both Paul and Isabella turned to face Edward. He was in the middle of the square, pointing a gun in their direction.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"I came to get even. You and your punk ass boyfriend has ruined me on these streets. With lies. You fucked me over. Twice."

"I did no such thing! I suggest you lower that gun." She half hid behind Paul.

"No. I'll kill you for what you done. The both of you!"

Before Isabella could blink, Edward had pulled the trigger. A loud blast rang through the air and people began screaming. Isabella opened her eyes. She was alive.

"Paul?" He turned to her, clutching his chest. Red began staining his white shirt. "Paulie!" She screamed and caught him in her arms as he began to fall.

She went to the ground with him and held him to her. She looked up to see Edward being tackled to the ground by police. She could hear sirens in the distance. She tuned it all out and looked down at Paul.

"Paulie. Don't leave me. You stay with me." She began to cry harder as she pressed her hand to his chest.

"Bella, cuore mio. I'm so...sorry. please...forgive..."

"Shh. I forgive you, baby. Just stay with me."

"Ti amo tanto, Bella. Always."

"No! Paul!" Isabella screamed his name as his eyes shut. She pressed herself onto him, crying over his now still body.

All she could remember from that last moment was police and paramedics rushing around them. She clung to him as the paramedics lifted him to the stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance. The police pulled her away and put her in a squad car. They drive her to the hospital where she was looked over.

She had managed to make a call to Emily and told her to get there as soon as possible with Sam and the rest of the guys. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Upon seeing Isabella covered in blood, everyone asked questions. When she told them what happened, Emily broke down crying and Sam done everything from breaking anything within his reach.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Billy Black. May I speak to you alone?"

Isabella nodded and followed him out of the waiting room. He took her to a break room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry for the loss. I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened. Can you tell me?"

She nodded. "Paul and I were taking a walk to talk. We had a fight awhile back and he was apologizing for what had happened. Next thing I know is Edward is screaming at me, pointing a gun and fired. I guess Paul jumped in front of me and it hit him."

"How do you know Edward Valince?"

"He's my ex boyfriend. We dated for about a year or so. I kicked him out of my house because he brought drugs in and I didn't want them there. I broke it off. One day when I left my old job he cornered me in an alley and began beating me. Paul eventually came along and rescued me. Edward was seen breaking into my house so my cousin Emily and her husband took me in."

Detective Black was writing in his notepad things she had said. "How long ago were you with Edward?"

"I don't know. Maybe close to a year ago. Take a few months."

"Thank you. Edward is in custody as of now. He will see a judge in a day or so. We have a protection order in place for you in case his bond is paid. We will need you to testify in court what happened. He's being charged with murder and attempted murder."

"Thank you. Am I free to go?"

"Yes. I'll be in touch." Detective Black shook her hand and took her back to where Emily was waiting with the guys. He told them Edward's charges and to keep an eye in Isabella.

When they all got out of the building and to their vehicles, Isabella stopped them. She turned to face them all. She looked at them, one by one. Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam and Emily.

" I want him underneath the jail. I want the best damn lawyer in Chicago. I'll go into debt to put that fucker behind bars. He's going to pay for what he did to Paulie. I swear to it now. Edward fucking Hale will die in jail. Paulie will get justice."

They all agreed. Sam gave orders to Jared, Quil and Embry before taking the girls home. Isabella sat in the back, fresh tears falling. Tears of rage. Paul's blood covered her front. His blood spilt, that never should have.

Edward Valince would get what was coming to him. Isabella Swan was going to see to it.

* * *

*A/N: Don't hate me! I'm sorry! Curve ball I know. But trust me...Isabella is about to come one bad bi**h. Please review and let me know what you think. Be gentle. Translations for the Italian words...Cuore mio-my heart & Ti amo tanto-I love you so much**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Isabella looked out the window at the hospital and noticed Detective Black running towards the truck.

"Sam. Stop. Its Detective Black."

Sam stopped the truck and she rolled down the window. "Detective Black, what is it?"

"Its Paul. He's still alive. They we're able to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Isabella had done jumped out of Sam's truck and ran into the hospital. She was breathless as she got to the nurse's station.

"Paul...Lahote. Where...is he?"

"He's on the third floor. ICU."

Isabella bolted for the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button. The doors opened and she got in, holding it open for Sam and Emily who had ran after her. She could hardly stand still waiting to see Paul. The elevator dinged, signalling they made it to the third floor.

"Where is Paul Lahote?"

"He's in a ICU room. You can't go in right now."

"I need to see him! Let me in!" She had began yelling and slamming her fist on the counter.

"It's alright, Sue. Isabella, follow me."

Isabella turned to see Dr. Carlisle. She nodded to him. "Thank you. How is he?"

"Stable. We thought he was gone until we removed the bullet in the operating room. He flat lined a few times. That last time we called it. He surprised us all when his heart began beating again on its own. He's very lucky to be alive. The bullet very narrowly skimmed his heart, causing a bleed to start."

All Isabella could do was nod as Dr. Carlisle led her to Paul's room. When he stopped at the doorway, she gave him a quiet thank you and walked in. At the sight of Paul laying in the bed, fresh tears came. He was hooked to monitors that surrounded his bed, machines to help him breath and keep his vitals shown.

She walked slowly over to his bed, took his hand and put her head on his. "Paulie. My Paulie. Come back to me. Please. I love you." She kissed his cheek.

She pulled up a chair and sat with her head on his arm, still holding his hand. Sam and Emily came in and checked on her. They eventually got her to go home with them and clean up. She whispered to Paul she would be back and left.

"Thank heavens he is alive. He's a fighter, Isa. He will be okay." Emily said giving her a smile.

All Isabella could do was nod. She was still in a state of shock from the night. She made her way to her room and stripped her clothes off . She threw them in a pile on the floor and got in the shower. When she stepped under the water she began scrubbing the blood off. She made haste at washing herself so she could get back to the hospital. She got out and quickly dried off. She threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank, putting a light jacket on over it. She slipped into her flats and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as she walked through the house towards the front door.

"Back to the hospital. I need to be there. I have my charger so you can call me. Find a lawyer. Paul's alive, but I still want to put that bastard under the jailhouse."

Sam simply nodded. Isabella got in her car and sped off. When she arrived at the hospital she went straight to the third floor.

"Tell Dr. Carlisle Isabella Swan is back, please." She said when she got to the nurse's station.

"Yes, ma'am."

Isabella had a seat in a chair outside the ICU doors. It wasn't long before Dr. Carlisle came out. He gave her a smile and waved her in.

"Any change?" She asked hopefully.

" Some. He is trying to wake, but we have him in a mild sedative coma you could say. Would you like to stay with him tonight?"

"I could stay in his room? I thought people couldn't stay in ICU rooms overnight."

"Usually they cannot. Seeing as how I am his attending physician, I will allow it."

"Thank you." Isabella gave him a small hug before walking into Paul's room.

She pulled her chair back to the bed and sat. She sent Sam a quick text telling him she was staying in Paul's room before putting her phone on vibrate and laying it on the bed.

"I'm back, Paulie. I'm not leaving this time." She kissed his forehead and laid her head on his arm. She slowly drifted off to sleep, the sounds of the heart monitor like a lullaby singing to her.

She done her routine if leaving for an hour to change and back for a week. Each day she prayed he would wake up.

* * *

Paul was inside his own head, never being able to open his eyes but hearing every word. He could hear doctors and nurses yelling around him. He could feel pain in his chest. Next thing he knew, he was drifting off.

" Paulie. My Paulie. Come back to me. Please. I love you." He heard a voice saying to him. It was the voice of an angel. His Angel. Isabella. He wanted to open his eyes, look at her, say something to her, but he couldn't. All he could do was lay there.

What felt like forever passed for Paul. He desperately wanted to wake up. He could feel her hair sprayed across his arm, her hand in his. He willed himself to move his fingers. It must have worked because he didn't feel her hair anymore.

"Paul? Wake up, baby. I'm here."

"I seen on the monitors he's trying to wake up. That's very good. His vitals are normal. I think it's safe to say he can come to."

"Come on, baby. Come back to me."

Paul willed himself to open his eyes. It failed him the first few times. Finally he seen bright florescent lights above him. He blinked a few tines before his eyes focused. He moved his head slightly to the side to meet eyes with Isabella.

She was smiling. "Welcome back, Paulie."

"Bella." He croaked out. His throat was sore and dry.

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm here." She placed her finger on his lips.

"Isabella, will you give us some time with Mr. Lahote, please? We need to change bandages and check him over. I'll come get you when we are done."

"Sure. I'll be back." She leaned down and gave him a kiss. One he wished could have been longer.

* * *

Isabella walked into the hall. She was about to call Sam when she heard his voice.

"Hey. How is he?" Sam asked wrapping her in a hug.

"Awake. Just now. They are checking him over. Who is this?" She pointed at a man in a nice suit.

"Isabella, this is Mr. Aro Volturi and his assistant Mary Alice Lincoln."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Aro. Mary Alice." She shook their hands.

"Alice, please."

"Aro is the best prosecutor money can buy. He has agreed to take Paul's case." Sam explained.

"Miss Swan, I guarantee we will get justice for Mr. Lahote. We need statements from the both of you. We need your background with Edward Valince. I'd like to have lunch to go over everything. When Mr. Lahote is released from ICU, we will speak to him."

"That's fine. I will just let him and Dr. Carlisle know." She turned and walked to the desk. The day nurse called ICU to let the doctor know.

"Emily will be here with Paul while we are gone. I'll be with you." Sam gave her a smile.

The four walked out of the hospital and to a small cafe next door. They were sat in a corner booth and orders taken. Alice took a yellow legal notepad out if her brief case and took the top off her fountain pen.

"Can you start from the beginning. What happened between you and the accused and ending at the accident." Alice spoke.

Isabella went through the story, starting with her relationship with Edward, leading to him beating her and Paul taking her to the hospital. She told them about him breaking into her house and the final confrontation. Alice scribbled furiously on her notepad. At least she remembered to turn on the recorder before they started.

"I do believe we have a solid case against Edward. Rumor has it that Paul paid him a visit and beat him up and on one occasion sold him drugs. Do you know anything about that?" Aro asked.

"No, I do not. As far as I know, Edward bought his drugs on the other side of town. And Paul beating him up, all I know is he hit him to get him away from me."

Aro nodded. "Okay. We will take all this, meet with Edward's court appointed attorney and the judge and I will be in contact with a court date. Please call us once Paul is out of ICU. We will need his statements."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Volturi." Isabella shook his hand as they stood from the booth.

"My pleasure. See you soon." Aro nodded to her and he and Alice left, leaving money at the register.

Sam wrapped an arm around Isabella's shoulders as they walked back to the hospital. "Don't worry. Aro is good. He makes a solid case."

"I'm not worried. I'll make sure Edward pays. Come on, let's go see how Paulie is." Isabella smiled.

* * *

After a week in ICU, Dr. Carlisle moved Paul to a regular room so he could have more visitors. Paul gave his side of the story to Aro and Alice, who told him not to have any worries that they would take care of everything.

Isabella stayed with Paul his entire stay at the hospital, doing just about everything for him. Paul couldn't have been more grateful to her. He was happy she forgave him. It was beginning to look like they were going to be able to make things work again.

* * *

**A/N: mwahahahaha! Y'all really thought I killed off my leading man? I'm not that evil...sort of. Sorry for the suspense. Hope yall enjoy! * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Isabella wrapped her jacket and scarf closer to her as she made her walk into the hospital. Paul was being released, just in time for Thanksgiving. Isabella went to his house and collected his clothes while the nurses helped him shower and unhook him from the machines. She stepped in the lobby and was enveloped in warmth.

She removed her scarf as she made for the elevator. She placed Paul's bag on the floor at her feet to retrieve her phone that had started ringing.

"Isabella Swan."

"Isabella, it's Aro."

"Hello, Aro. How is the case going?"

"We've ran into a hitch. There are a couple of Paul's acquaintances who refuse to take the stand on his behalf of never selling them drugs."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Who are they?"

"Tyler and Ben."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'm picking up Paul from the hospital. I'll call you when I have things taken care of."

"Alright. Have a good day."

"You, too." Isabella hung up.

Now, let's backtrack for a minute. Ever since Paul's miraculous survival, Isabella has been in Mob girlfriend bitch mode. She had cleaned up the club, starting with Jasper. She went as far as threatening to cut his nuts off if he ever showed back up. She had taken it upon herself to man the streets, telling each seller to say they didn't get their supply from Paul, some fought, but in the end, she made them see reason, in a Paulie kind of way, if you get the drift.

Ben and Tyler had went into hiding once Isabella hit the streets. They were the two biggest sellers on Paul's block. She needed them to convict Edward and get Paul free of any charges. She went through her mind of where they could be. She quickly sent a text to a few people to gather the three together. A nice reward would be paid to the person who done the job.

She pocketed her phone as she walked into Paul's room. He sat on the bed, a fresh clean hospital gown on. He smiled when she walked in.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Paulie. Got you some clothes. Warm things. Its getting colder out there." She placed the bag on the bed and began taking things out.

"Great. Dr. Carlisle will be back in a few. He went to get my discharge papers." Paul stood and began dressing.

Isabella turned her back to him as to give him a bit if privacy, at the same time collecting his things that were sent to him. When he was modest, she began putting the things in his bag on the bed.

"All set. Here are your papers and a prescription if antibiotics and mild pain reliever. Take those only when needed. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to come see me." Carlisle handed a small packet of care papers and a prescription paper to Paul.

"Thanks, Doc. Hopefully I won't have to be back."

Isabella gave a smile to the doctor as they left. She slipped into her jacket and scarf as they got into the elevator. Paul took the opportunity to shove Isabella against the wall and kiss her. His fingers ran through her hair and down her back.

Isabella's arms went around his neck and entwined in his hair. She was left breathless when the elevator dinged, signaling they were at the lobby. Paul gave her a devious smile and took her hand.

Once at Isabella's car, Paul climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up. Isabella took off towards Sam and Emily's. She smiled to herself as they took off. She had set things up for his arrival back home.

"I hope there is lots of food at Sam's. I'm starving."

"There is always food at Sam's. Emily has been on a cooking spree lately."

"How is the case going?"

"Got a small hitch, but nothing I can't take care of." Isabella smirked.

"Why do I sense you have been a bad girl with that smirk?"

"I don't know. I've just been doing some cleaning up. Helping you out on the case. Trust me, my name is well known now."

Paul couldn't help the sense of pride that washed through him. He didn't know she would take care of his problems like she had. From what he heard, the club was running better and she had stopped Jasper from coming back. Good thing she did.

"Did the cops check the club?"

"They did. Came up empty handed. They couldn't find a trace of anything illegal. Even in all the paperwork. Like I said, I got this." She gave him a wink.

They pulled up at the house and got out if the car. Paul could smell food from the driveway. He walked hand in hand with Isabella to the door. It was swung open by Emily.

"Finally! Paulie is home! Come on, come on. I have a huge Thanksgiving feast cooked!" Emily couldn't contain herself as she led the two into the dining room.

Paul smiled widely at the sight of his family and friends. His mom and sister were there along with Rose, Jacob, Jared, Quil and Embry. He hugged them all before he was placed at the head of the table with Sam.

"Everyone." Sam began. "Let us give thanks. Thanks for our health, family and friends. Thanks that God brought our Paul back to us." He raised his glass.

"Amen." Everyone said in unison holding their glasses up.

"Now, let's eat this wonderful feast prepared by these lovely ladies." Sam picked up the first dish and so began the passing of food.

* * *

Isabella left Paul with Sam and the guys while she ran her errands. She had gotten a tip from a friend who seen Tyler and Ben and she was on her way to the port where the old warehouses were. She pulled up at the back and saw Emmett leaning against his truck.

"Isabella. Nice to see you."

"Emmett. Where are they?" Isabella asked as she stepped out of her car.

"Inside." He nodded his head towards the building. "I have them tied to a pole so they couldn't get lose."

"Good job, Muscles. Come on." Isabella smiled. She walked into the warehouse, her heels making a loud clack on the concrete floor. She was dressed in her best, as she had begun doing to show she meant business as the second in the mob's girlfriend.

"Well, well. Tyler and Ben. Finally have you two. Why have you been running and hiding? Didn't you know I would get you soon enough." She gave them a evil grin.

"Look, we don't want trouble. Just leave us out if this." Tyler said.

"Oh, but I can't do that. You see, you, Tyler, are the one who sold Edward the drugs who you received from an unknown person. And Ben here is the one who saw Edward break into my house. I need you two on the stand. I promise, if you testify against Edward, I will personally see to it that you get no jail time. If you don't comply, the consequences may be severe."

Isabella looked at Emmett who showed his gun in his waistband. Tyler and Ben's eyes widened. Isabella smiled.

"Fine, I'll help. Just don't do anything to me. I'll testify." Ben finally broke.

"Good. I'll put you on the list. Emmett, you may let him go. Oh, and Ben, don't stray away or not answer your phone. If you happen to jump town, I'll find you."

Ben nodded and ran out of the warehouse. She turned back to Tyler.

"What do you say, Tyler? Are you going to help?"

"I'm not helping you, you crazy bitch."

"Why thank you, but I do suggest you take my offer."

"No. I don't know if you're lying or telling the truth, but I'm not going to chance it."

"Suit yourself. Emmett."

Emmett nodded and untied Tyler, dragging him to the middle of the warehouse. He threw Tyler on the ground and kicked him in the side so he couldn't move.

Isabella sighed. "I gave you a chance. Now you must pay the consequences."

"Rot in hell."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Why say such things when you will before I will?" Isabella gave a evil smile and nodded to Emmett.

Emmett gave her a nod in return. He took his gun and pulled the trigger, causing the bang to echo through the building.

"Well done. Let's get this cleaned up, then I'll give you what I promised."

Emmett drug Tyler's body to the deep well, tossed it over and dumped acid in. Once he made sure there was no blood left behind, he followed Isabella outside. Isabella opened the hatch back and produced a duffle bag.

"It's all there. $20,000 like I promised. Say, would you be willing to be my personal bodyguard? I'll pay hefty. I need someone when Paulie isn't around. You do nice work when it comes to all this."

"Sure. I could do that. When will I start?"

"Today. Come. Follow me to the house and I'll introduce you."

Isabella climbed into her car, followed by Emmett. The two drove back to Sam's where Paul was with the others.

"Paulie. I'm back."

"In the den."

She motioned for Emmett to follow her as she made her way down the hall. She walked over to Paul and kissed him and said hello to the others.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce my new bodyguard, Emmett. Emmett, this is Sam, Jared, Quil and I know you know Paul." Emmett gave them a wave.

Paul stood and walked to the two. "Emmett. What brings this around?"

"Let's just say I helped Isabella with a problem and she saw fit for me to be her personal guard."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Paulie. He helped me out and I offered him the job. After all, I can't always be with you and seeing as how I'm your girlfriend, I need someone to look out for me." She batted her long lashes at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Fine. Emmett, welcome into the family. Come have a seat and enjoy yourself. Bella, the girls are in the kitchen."

Isabella smiled and kissed his cheek before going to where the girls were. Her phone rang and she answered it outside the kitchen.

"Isabella Swan."

"Its Aro. I wanted to let you know Ben has come forth to testify."

"Good. I knew he would see things my way."

"Whatever it is you do, continue. It works. I'll call later with the trial date."

"Thank you, Aro. Bye."

"Bye."

Yes, Isabella Swan was becoming a bad bitch, and she liked it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took so long loves. Husband was home for two weeks. But here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) Seems our main lady has taken a turn for the, shall we say, evil-y good? Please review! Oh yah! I've made 100 reviews for this fic! thank you soooooo much! just for that...Paulie made you alol some double fud brownies with ssprinkles! :)**


	15. Author Note!

**Author Note:::**

**Due to a lovely reviewer or two pointing out a few if my mistakes, I have went through every chapter & fixed my spelling mistakes and added a few things. Please forgive me for mistakes.. you can go back and start over to be filled in with a few things that I had skipped over!**

**Thank you my lovelies! Please keep reviewing & telling me any mistakes I have made & I will fix them! **

**Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

****So no one gets confused, I have skipped a few weeks. Thank you..that is all. ****

* * *

It was the week before Christmas when the trial began. Aro and Alice made a stable case against Edward. They took their case before a big judge in Chicago, who immediately too the trial.

Isabella, Paul, Emily and Sam walked up the steps of the courthouse, Emmett following behind, not just as Isabella's guard, but as a witness. Once in, they went through security and into the court room. Paul sat between Aro and Alice with the others behind him. When they all heard the side doors open, they looked to see who was walking in.

It was Defense Attorney Garrett Darin, behind him, Edward, his hands and ankles shackled. Garrett gave a smirk towards the others as to say 'I'll be triumphant'.

"All rise. Honorable Judge Esme Alexander presiding." The bailiff spoke out.

"Thank you, Bailiff. You all may be seated. Defense, are you prepared to start with your opening statement?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Garrett said as he stood. He walked to the center of the floor and faced the jury. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My client, Edward Valince, is being charged with attempted murder, two counts. He is being accused of beating his ex girlfriend almost to death. My client isn't a murderer. He simply is a troubled young man who got wrapped around by cocaine and it messed with him so badly, he didn't know what he was doing. My client is innocent of trying to kill. He simply is a victim of the evil known as drugs." Garrett walked back to his seat, smiling.

"Prosecutor Volturi?" Judge Esme waved at him.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client, Paul Lahote, was out with his girlfriend, who used to be the plaintiffs ex, when he was confronted by a drug filled Edward. Edward aimed to kill Isabella Swan, but instead, my client jumped in front of her. Paul Lahote saved Miss Swan from the plaintiff when he was brutally beating her in an alleyway. I ask you, is my client really to blame for Mr. Hale's actions? I think not." Aro strutted back to his seat.

"Thank you. Defense, please call your first witness."

"We would like to call Jasper Whitlock to the stand." Garrett said.

Jasper walked from his seat in the back and stood before the bailiff.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Mr. Whitlock, do you know the client, Paul Lahote?" Garrett began.

"Yes I do. We've done some business together."

"What kind of business may I ask?"

"Let's just say I have supplied him numerous times with certain things."

"Would those certain things include drugs of some sorts?"

"A few times, yes. In exchange for profits from his business."

"Now, have you seen my client in contact with Mr. Lahote?"

" Yes."

"What about Miss Swan? Have you seen her?"

"Yes. She was a waitress at Paul's club."

"Has she ever spoken to you in a manner that is threatening?"

" She did. She told me that she would cut my genitals off if I showed up at the club."

"No more questions."

"Mr. Volturi, your witness." Judge Esme said.

"Mr. Whitlock, do you realize you have just confessed to being a dealer and could possibly be arrested for that?"

"I do, but I have in good state that Mr. Lahote said I would never see the inside of a jail. Said he would pay sums of money to keep me out."

"Uh huh. And when has he told you this?"

"Numerous times."

"Right. So, you don't recall receiving a phone call from my client stating he didn't want anymore business from you before his attack?"

" I never received a call."

"Your Honor, we would like to present a phone recording of both Mr. Lahote and Miss Swan regarding they didn't want his business anymore."

Aro played two tapes with both Paul and Isabella speaking with Jasper. On the tapes it has Jasper threatening them both.

"Nothing further." Aro went back to his seat.

"You may step down, Mr. Whitlock. Mr. Volturi, your witness, please."

"We call Emmett McCarty to the stand."

Emmett stood from his seat beside Isabella and stood before the bailiff, who repeated the same question. Once Emmett agreed, he took his seat.

"Mr. McCarty, how do you know my client?"

"I've known him since childhood. We used to hang out together."

"What about dealing for him? Have you ever done that?"

"No, sir. I admit I have sold before, but after my stint in jail, I shut that down."

"So, Mr. Lahote has never given you drugs to sell, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir. That is correct."

"Was it you who saw Edward leaving Miss Swan's house before?"

"Once. The first time I was informed by a friend if mine."

"Have you seen Edward physically harm Isabella Swan?"

"I did. I seen him shove her into a brick wall into an alley once. I tried to step in, but he pulled a gun on me, so I backed away and left."

"No further questions."

"Your witness." The judge said.

Garrett stood. "Mr. McCarty, you said my client pulled a gun on you. If that's true, why didn't you stop him or alert authorities of the situation?"

"Well, I may be a big guy, but I don't take a chance trying to fight someone with a gun. I didn't alert any cops because I didn't know the guy or Isabella at the time. I didn't want any trouble on my part."

"Is it true you are now Miss Swan's personal body guard?"

"Yes."

"How did that come about? Did she bribe you to be her guard to hid dirty secrets between her and Mr. Lahote or my client?"

"Objection." Aro said.

"Mr. Garrett." Warned Judge Esme.

"No, she did not. Seeing as how I am a friend of Paul's and what had happened, she wanted someone to be with her at all times. She was afraid Edward may get released or have someone go after her."

"Do you know of any drug dealing in Mr. Lahote's club?"

"No. If there was, his father would have taken it away from him in a heartbeat."

"Nothing further."

Emmett stepped down and took his seat. He gave a smile to Isabella. She smiled back to him and gave him a wink.

The rest of the first day of trial went with Rose and Jacob taking the stand, being asked questions about drugs being in the club and how it was run. Needless to say, Rose made it known that she was the one who ran the club and Paul was the one to okay the deliveries and orders. She fought a good battle with Garrett on how she ran the business. Ben was also brought to the stand and identified Edward as the one who broke into Isabella's home on a few occasions.

"Court is adjourned for today. We will resume tomorrow at nine am." Judge Esme dismissed the room with her gavel.

"Let's grab a bite to eat. Discuss tomorrow." Aro said as they made it to the hallway.

Everyone agreed and went to Georgiana's. They took the large table in the back and went over the days questioning and what to expect for the next day. Paul's mother and sister served them while they were there. After they were done, Aro paid the tab and he and Alice left.

Paul and Isabella went to their house. The two changed and laid in bed. Isabella laid on her back, head resting on Paul's arm.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Nope. Not at all."

"You seem confident." Paul smiled.

"I am. I know we have a solid case. Trust me, baby, I've taken care of us." Isabella turned over and kissed Paul.

Paul wrapped her in his arms and deepened the kiss. Isabella kept her hands on his chest, letting him know when he was taking it took far. Paul took her hint and stopped. He gave her a small kiss on the nose before the two went to sleep.

Isabella slept with a smile on her face that night.

* * *

"Attorney Volturi, call your first witness please." Judge Esme called out after everyone was seated.

"We call Isabella Swan to he stand."

Isabella stood. She was dressed to the top in her best. She dressed in her lavender knee length dress, black heels, makeup done to perfection and her hair done in a high style. (A/N: think of Snookis hair) She made her way to the bailiff and placed one hand on the Bible in front of her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Isabella, what is your relationship with Paul Lahote?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"What about Edward Valince?"

"I dated him about a year ago. Give or take a few months. I began dating him shortly after my move to Chicago."

"Why did you stop dating?"

"He brought drugs into my home. I didn't want anything to do with them. I would flush them down the toilet and he would get mad, hit me sometimes. That last time when I left work, he pushed me into an alley and began beating me until I lost consciousness."

"What happened the day he pulled a gun on you and Paul?"

"Paul and I was discussing what had happened between us, making up, and that's when we heard a commotion and heard Edward scream at us. He said we had ruined him. Screwed him over. Then he..uh...he pulled the trigger." Isabella had tears filling her eyes and began falling. She wasn't putting on a show. She was truly upset at that memory.

Aro handed her a tissue. "No further questions."

"Miss Swan," Garrett stood and walked forward. "Is it true your father was a Chief of Police back home?"

"Y..yes."

"So it is possible that you know how to get around the law. Fix things in your favor. Did you fix paperwork for Paul Lahote to show that there was nothing in his club?"

"Objection your honor! He is using her deceased father as an excuse to badger her."

"I agree. Mr. Garrett, I suggest you keep deceased family out of this, as well as her background. It isn't relevant with this case."

"Sorry, your honor. Isabella, have you ever used your knowledge of the law to tamper with anything."

"No." She began getting angry. "My father taught me how to abide by the law and how to be vigilant in my work and life. I would never go against what my father taught me."

"So you never made anyone scared to testify against Paul?"

"No."

"Nothing further."

Isabella stepped down. She sat in her seat between Emmett and Emily. Next was Paul's turn.

"Mr. Lahote, do you know my client?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. I've come in contact with him a few times."

"When was the first time?"

"When I seen him kicking Isabella in an alley."

"He says you punched him that day."

"I did. He wouldn't stop and he came at me so I instinctively swung."

"Did you seek him out and beat him in his own home?"

"No."

"He says you have. There is a record of his injuries at a clinic."

"I never sought him out. It could have been anyone. There are people out on the streets who don't sit well with a man beating on a woman."

"Mr. Lahote, have you ever dealt drugs?"

"When I was younger up until I met Isabella. I had stopped when I learned of her not wanting me in that business. I made my mistakes, as has everyone."

"Nothing further."

"Does either of you have any evidence for this case?"

"We do, your honor." Aro said. "We have receipts of Edward selling belongings of Isabella's that was in her home when he broke in and police reports of the search of Paul's club that show nothing was found."

"Your honor, we did not know about any if this evidence." Garrett spoke.

"My assistant sent your office a copy of our witness list and attached was a copy of the evidence list. If you would look in that stack you will find it in front of you."

"Bailiff, search his papers please." Judge Esme waved towards Garrett's table.

The bailiff went through Garrett's stack of papers and produced the evidence list.

"I don't need the jury to decide on this case. Mr. Darin, you have given me nothing stating your client is innocent on any charge. Your case was weak. I hereby sentence you, Edward Valince, to fifteen years in the state prison, no chance of early time. I also instate a permanent and life long protection order on the party of the victims. This case is dismissed." Judge Esme clacked her gavel and dismissed the courtroom.

Isabella, Paul, Emily and Sam hugged. Aro shook each of their hands as he left. Emmett walked in front if Isabella as they left the courthouse. The five of them went to Georgiana's to celebrate. The club, mind you.

Isabella was thrilled with the outcome. After all, she still had one more trick up her sleeve that was falling into place with Edward's conviction.

* * *

**A/N: TaDa! There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed! Took me awhile to play this out properly. Please review! Much loves!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_My Dearest James,_

_I'm writing to tell you Merry Christmas. I also have a gift coming. It should be there in a day or so, if it hasn't already arrived. You will know what it is when you see it._

_Paul and I won our case against Edward. We are celebrating. Wish you could be here with us. I hope you enjoy the gift and know what to do with it. I have to go for now. Just a quick letter._

_I love you, big brother._

_Your Baby Sis,_

_Isabella_

James put the letter back in the envelope. He knew all about Edward Valince. Word traveled fast in prison, not only with the news, but by mouth. Thankfully no one but the one certain guard knew Isabella was James' sister. He hadn't seen her in almost ten years.

You see, Charlie Swan strayed away from his marriage with Renee and began an affair with James's mother, resulting in a pregnancy. Charlie never abandoned James. He would travel to see him and send money when possible. Then Renee left, leaving Charlie with a daughter. James was ten when Isabella was born.

James seen her only a handful of times, each time more special to him. He knew he would always be there for his sister, even now being in jail. Isabella had seen him a few times in prison, when he could have visitors.

When he was twenty, he was helping some friends move their stuff. He didn't know that among their stuff was a large shipment if heroin. The police had been looking for his friends for months. Once they were caught, James was arrested as well. He plead that he was innocent and had no idea of the moving of it, even if he was helping them move their belongings, he didn't know it contained heroin.

He was sentenced to ten years in prison for trafficking a high amount. Isabella was only ten when he went to jail. He was heartbroken over seeing her face when he was taken away. He fell in love with his little sister and always wanted to be there for her. The worst of all was when Charlie died. He couldn't be there. She came to see him right after when she moved to Chicago.

James was brought out of his thoughts when his cell opened. He looked to see Guard Handler standing there.

"Yes, boss?"

"Got a new cell mate coming in. Name is Edward Valince. You be nice to him. I don't want to hear of you getting into trouble with your days so close."

James smirked. "You got it."

"You have time out of your cell. Use it wisely."

James stood and went down to the main floor. He walked around, looking. He didn't make friends in here. He was careful who he talked to. The only person that had shown he could trust them was Laurent. He found him sitting with his back against a table watching the TV.

"I heard you have a new cell mate coming today " Laurent said as James sat down.

"Yeap. Name's Edward Valince."

"That the one?"

"Yeap. The one who beat that girl."

"You two have the same last name. Coincidence?"

"Nope."

"I got you."

James nodded. Him and Laurent got along as jail mates should. They had a mutual understanding.

Later that day, James sat on his bunk, waiting for Edward. The cell door opened and in he walked. James just stared at him. Edward wasn't much to him.

"What you in for?"

Edward looked up at him. "Bullshit. A bitch and her boyfriend framed me for shit."

"I heard you beat the hell out of her." James kept his anger in check at Edward's words.

"Yeah. She deserved it."

James just smirked. Edward had no idea what was in store for him.

Out in the yard a week later, James sat by the fence, watching Edward. Laurent was on the opposite end. James gave him a nod, signaling him. Laurent and his group made their way over to Edward.

"Hey, new guy. Heard you like to beat women."

"When a bitch deserves it, I do."

Laurent laughed. "Yeah, I do say the same thing. You see, the only thing is, none of us take to kindly at beating a woman. But we do take to beating little bitches like you." Laurent snapped his fingers and before Edward could blink, he had several men holding him down and beating him.

James watched as Edward went down. His sister was getting her vengeance. He watched as the guards broke up the fight and drug a unconscious, bleeding Edward away. The best thing about all that was, James would never get blamed for his cell mates beating. After all, he beat on women and there were men who didn't like that. It was too easy.

When James arrived back in his cell, he pulled out paper and a pencil and write back to Isabella.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I received my gift the day I got your letter. It wasn't what I was expecting. A few of the other guys took to it. I can tell you it is disposed of as of now. Who knows later on._

_I miss you. Hope to see you soon. Have a wonderful Christmas. Got to keep it short._

_Love you, little sister._

_James_

* * *

**A/N: A little twist as to what tricks Isabella had up her sleeve. She did say she wanted Edward to suffer. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on another chapter, just wanted to give you all a little insight. Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Paul walked back in the house from retrieving the mail, sorting through it as he walked. When he came across a letter for Isabella from someone at the Chicago Prison, he was confused.

"Babe, you have a letter here. Someone at the prison wrote to you."

Isabella quickly jumped up from beside Emily and snatched it out of his hand. She quickly opened it and a smile spread across her face as she read.

"Who is writing you?" Paul asked a bit annoyed that she never told him of writing someone.

"Well, remember when I said I had a trick up my sleeve for Edward?" Paul, Emily and Sam nodded. "Well, I never told anyone this, even you, Emily, never knew. I have a half brother. His name is James. Back when dad and Renee had their problems, he had an affair with a woman who got pregnant. James was ten when I was born. Dad would go see him and send money when he could. Then Renee left and we seen him a lot more."

She let her words sink in before she continued. "When he was twenty he went to prison for trafficking. He didn't know he was, since he was helping some friends move their stuff across the state lines and never had knowledge of any drugs. I was ten. It felt like my world fell down. I've only seen him a handful of times, including the one or two times I seen him when I moved here. Dad never told anyone. There wasn't anyone to tell. I've kept his existence secret until now."

Sam, Emily and Paul all had looks of shock on their face. Emily was the first to speak.

"So, Uncle Charlie had a child before you? And never said a word?"

"Nope. It wasn't that he was ashamed of James, him and James' mother thought it was best that only the four of us knew. I loved James, still do."

"So, you said he was sentenced to ten years. When is he being released?" Paul asked.

"Next month."

Paul began to get angry. "So you have a brother who is getting out of prison next week and you never told me. I guess you will want to spend every fucking day with him."

"Paul Caesar Lahote! You calm yourself right this damn minute! Yes I will want to see my brother and yes I never told anyone. That's the way we agreed to do it. It was best as to protect me. So I suggest you accept it and like it or you can kiss my ass and I walk out. What's the choice?" Isabella stood nose to nose with him, figuratively speaking.

"I'd rather not have to chose."

"Stop being a damn baby, Paulie. I understand why she never told us. Hell, I can understand why uncle Charlie never said anything. Whether you like it or not, James will be in her life come next month." Emily butted in.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'll accept he will be in your life. I may even like him."

"Damn right you will." Isabella smiled. "It doesn't mean I won't be with you any less." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

The rest of the day and into the evening Isabella answered questions about James for Emily mostly. Sam and Paul asked a few. Isabella showed them a picture of James she kept hidden away in her purse. James was a foot and half taller than her with dirty blond hair and a light hazel color eyes. If you looked close you could see Charlie in his features.

Emily was beyond excited to meet James for the first time. Sam was interested in what James was all about. Paul, well he just wanted his Bella happy so he would be happy for her.

* * *

**A month later**

Isabella waited outside the prison anxiously. It was the day James was being released. She had wrote to him letting him know that she had told Paul, Sam and Emily about him and how they couldn't wait to meet him. She also told him she would be waiting out front for him at noon on his release date.

She was leaned against her car, her leg bouncing with anticipation. Finally, she seen the gate open and out walked James. He had done grown a few more inches and his hair longer. When he seen her, his face lite up in a smile.

"James!" Isabella yelled, running towards him.

"Izzy bear!" James yelled back, holding his arms out for her.

She made it to him and jumped into his arms. Unknown tears began streaming down her face as she held him tight. It had been too long since she could hug him. James held his little sister tight. He had missed her.

Finally he put her down. "You look great, sis. How are you?"

"Great. You ready for some good home cooked food?"

"Are you kidding me?" James laughed. "Let's go!" James threw his few belongings in the back seat and climbed up front. He couldn't help but notice the big truck following behind them as they drove away.

" Hey, Izzy, do you know there is someone following you?"

Isabella nodded. "Its Emmett. He's my body guard. I hired him when all that went down with Edward. Em has been a friend of Paul's for awhile. He's a nice guy."

James nodded. "So, tell me about this Paul guy."

"He's sweet. Stubborn as hell. We've been together almost a year now. He's got his own club, well, it was given to him by his dad. He takes good care of me. Buys me anything I want, let's me have my freedom, respects me. I really love him."

James smiled. "Good to hear. I don't want to have to whoop his ass."

Isabella laughed. "You won't. Emily is most excited to meet you. She is dad's brother's daughter. You'd love her. She loves to cook. She has went all out making you food."

"Sounds great. I haven't had a decent meal in years. So, tell me, what all have you been up to since I was locked up?"

Isabella began telling him about high school, their dad dying and moving to Chicago. She filled him in on things he missed the last ten years. She was enjoying reconnecting with her brother. It wasn't long before they made it to her and Paul's house.

James got out of the car and looked around. He was impressed at the place. Well manicured lawn, trimmed trees. It was a nice place. He followed his sister up the drive before stopping.

"James, meet Emmett. Emmett, my brother, James."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you." They said in unison.

Isabella led James to the front door and opened it. "We're home!"

James was in awe of the inside. It was well decorated in bright neutral colors. Expensive looking chandeliers hung in the main rooms and stairs leading from the hallway to the second floor.

"James, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Paul Lahote."

"It's nice to meet you." Paul stuck his hand out.

James took it. "Same here. Izzy has told me all about you. Told me how you have been taking care of her. Thank you."

"It's a pleasure taking care of her. She deserves it." Paul smiled at Isabella.

She smiled back. "I'd also like you to meet our cousin, Emily and her husband, Sam Uley."

Emily came forward and hugged his neck. James gave her a hug back. When she stepped away, Sam stepped in and shook his hand.

"My how you look like uncle Charlie." Emily gushed.

"Thanks. Izzy tells me you love to cook. Sounds about like dad's side."

"I do. It's almost ready. Why don't I go finish up." Emily took her leave.

"Bella, why don't you show James his room and let him get cleaned up before we eat." Paul spoke up.

She nodded. "Come on, bro. Got a nice one picked out for ya."

James laughed and followed her up the stairs. He admired the pictures hanging on the walls. When they got to his room, he was floored. He had his own king sized bed, connected to a large bathroom. On the bed laid a set of day clothes and some sleep clothes.

"Paul loaned you some things until tomorrow. I'm taking you shopping while he is out with Sam."

"Sis, really, you don't have to."

"No, I do. Let me do for you. Please. It'll give us time together."

"Fine. I'll get cleaned up and meet you back downstairs."

Isabella nodded. She hugged him again. "I can't believe your really here." She whispered.

"Me, too, Izzy bear."

She let him go and walked out. James put his box of belongings on the dresser and headed for the bathroom. He felt like a kid at Christmas, knowing he was going to be able to get a long hot shower. He stepped under the water after he stripped and let the water soothe him. He took longer than any person should, but knew everyone would understand.

When the water began going cold, he shut it off, stepped out and dried himself then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked in the bedroom and began dressing in Paul's clothes. They fit to his surprise. When he was dressed and about to walk out, he noticed a wrapped box sitting in the chair beside the door. He took it and went back to the bed. He took the letter off and read it first.

_Brother,_

_I want you to have this. Don't worry, I have my own keepsakes. You deserve it more than me. Think of it as a welcome home present. Also in the envelope is what dad left to you. I have hidden it away all these years, waiting for this day._

_Dad wanted you to know how much he loved you. He fought for you, you know. Don't think bad of him for not seeing you. For some reason, they would't let him._

_I hope you like the gift._

_Waiting for you downstairs,_

_Izzy Bear_

James looked in the envelope to find a check with his name on it in the amount of $10,000. His part of the life insurance money. Tears began falling from his eyes. He moved on to the wrapped box. He tore the paper off to find a wooden case with his father's badge, picture and a folded flag. More tears sprang from his eyes. He missed his dad. He hated being in prison and never getting to see him or go to the funeral.

Isabella had been standing outside her brother's door. She gently knocked and walked in at the sound of him crying. She walked to the bed. James looked up at her then pulled her to him. She held him as if he was a child.

"I miss him."

"So do I." Isabella whispered. "He missed you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Its okay. I understand. He would have too. We have each other now. That's all that dad ever wanted. Was for his son and daughter to be together as a family. Now we are."

James just nodded. He sat there for a few more minutes before composing himself. "Thanks. For the gift."

"You're welcome. Now come on. Emily's about to die for you to come eat her food."

"I won't argue there. I'm starving."

James ate like there was no tomorrow. He complimented Emily on each dish she made. He made easy conversation with the guys and found he could definitely get along with them. James felt more at home in the last few hours than he ever had.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! A bit of James/ Bella! More to come! Please review! & for my one lovely reviewer who pointed out mistakes in my last chapter...thank you. I have fixed them. As well as Edwards last name. I had a completely different name at the beginning. It has all been fixed. Now, enough of my rambling.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

James sat in the waiting room of the local DMV waiting to get a new ID card. He couldn't open an account or cash the insurance check without one. Luckily, Isabella had his social security card still so he wouldn't have to file for another one. Finally his turn came and he walked into the office area.

"How can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked politely.

"I need a ID card please."

"Alright. Do you have your social security card?"

"Yes, ma'am." He fished it out if his new wallet and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Now, your full name?"

"James Dean Swan."

"Birthday?"

" September 19, 1977."

"Hair and eye color?"

"Blonde and Hazel."

"Height and weight?"

"5'9 and 187."

"Would you like to be an organ donor."

"Yes, please."

"Address?"

"876 South Frin Drive."

"Alright, I just need you to look in this here and read me the first line left to right." She tapped a small box with a head rest.

James tilted his head forward and pressed the switch in and began reading. "8765 7643 0098."

"Perfect. Alright. Let's go down here to take the photo and sign." She led him to the far side of the room. He signed the little box and stood in front of the blue screen. She snapped the picture and told him to wait for it to come out.

When it popped out of the machine, he picked it up and checked it over. He waved to the lady and headed towards Isabella's car.

"All set?" She asked when he got in.

"Yeap. Let's go open me an account and do some shopping."

Isabella took him to the bank she used and sat with him in the accounts department. It took awhile for them to get the okay on the insurance check, but once they did, they deposited the entire thing, handed James a check book and bank ledger. They were even able to make him a debit card there on the spot.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Thought we were going to have trouble." James said.

"Piece of cake. Let's head to the mall. Better selection there."

The two made their way to the mall, talking about James needing a haircut. Isabella took him to Phillipa who gave him a nice trim, keeping the length James wanted. Next was to American Eagle where James got most of his jeans and underwear. They hit up Aeropostale next. Isabella shopped for her a few things while James browsed.

"Hey. Find anything?" Isabella asked when she met back up with him.

"Yeah. Some sweaters and shirts and a pair of flat bottom shoes." He said holding his things up.

"Good. Let's check out then head to eat."

They made it to the counter and paid for their things then headed to a restaurant in the mall. Once they had their food, both choosing Japanese, they sat at a table.

"What's Paul's story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems a bit, I don't know, distant."

"Oh. He's like that. I guess he is giving us some time. He'll come around. He was upset I never told him about you. I explained to him why. Just give him some time. He'll come to like you."

"I hope so. I appreciate the two of you letting me stay. You and dad are, well, now you, the only one I have left. Mom decided to stop speaking to me once I went to jail. Its crazy."

Isabella nodded. "Well, I couldn't let my big brother stay on the streets. I'll help you get a job if you want. I know a few people now that I'm with Paul. I have pull around here."

"How so?"

"Let's just say with me being Paul's girl, I have influence." She winked at him.

James just smiled. The two finished up and headed to a few more places. James picked up a few things for his room and bathroom. Getting the necessities mainly. After they finished, they headed back home.

"Paulie?"

"In here, babe!"

They walked to the den to find Paul and Emmett in a major battle of the Xbox. Isabella laughed.

"So this is why my body guard couldn't follow me today?"

"Sorry. We just got into the game and couldn't stop." Paul said never looking at her.

"Its okay. I'm about to go her cleaned up and cook before work. James, I guess just chill with these two for awhile."

"My pleasure. I got winner!" James said jumping onto the couch.

Isabella shook her head, smiling, as she walked upstairs to her and Paul's room. She pulled her work clothes out of the closet and placed them on the bed. She pulled her hair up as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She washed herself and shaved her legs before she got out.

She dried off and wrapped her robe around her. She went back to the bedroom and sat at her vanity table. She began her ritual of applying lotion all over and cream on her face. She made careful work of applying her makeup before she fixed her hair. She left it down and straightened it out. She pinned a few pieces back and sprayed it to make sure it would stay.

She dressed and slipped into her red pumps. She checked herself over in the mirror. Satisfied she walked back downstairs. The guys had made the game a three player match and were all yelling at each other and the TV.

"I'm heading to the club now. Emmett, are you going to follow me today?"

"Not now. Damn you James!"

"Rose will be there."

"See you losers later." Emmett jumped up and met her at the door.

"Your so whipped." Paul laughed.

"Paulie, are you going to tell me goodbye for now?"

Paul paused the game and got up. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Talk about being whipped. Dude, my sister has you so whipped, she could spread you over a cake." James shook his head.

"Shut it." He said to James. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. Bye James."

"Bye, Izzy."

Isabella put her long coat and scarf on and walked out the door. Emmett followed her out and climbed into his truck. She took off down the street and towards the club. It wasn't long before she was in the parking lot.

She said hello to Franklin and walked inside. Emmett followed behind her. She found Rose sitting at the bar talking with Jacob.

"Hey guys."

"Hey girl. Hi Emmett." Rose have her sweet smile.

"Hiya Rose." Emmett smiled back.

Isabella was the only one who knew they fancied each other. She took her coat and scarf off and set them on the bar with her purse.

"So, what's on the agenda?"

"Jacob and I were just going over how many customers we have gotten. Jacob will need some help to keep up with them. We are trying to see who we can get to help him."

"I have someone. My brother, James. He is needing a job. He will be here later with Paul. We can put him through the class to get his bartending license."

"You have a brother?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. He's older than me. He would be perfect."

"Alright then. When they get here we will talk it over with boss man and see what to do from there." Rose said.

Isabella nodded and went to put her things away. She grabbed her apron out of her locker and tied it around her waist. She walked back out front and began getting the tables ready. Shortly after the other girls showed up and helped her finish.

She was placing bowls on the tables when Paul and James walked in. James looked good in his new dark wash jeans, red button up and flat bottoms. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The two of them walked up to her.

"Did you two happen to talk about what you would wear?"

Paul matched James. Except his hair was shorter. Same jeans, shirt, everything.

"No. Just kind of happened. We make this look good." Paul winked.

Isabella rolled her eyes. She gave each one a kiss and they walked to the bar.

"Jacob, Rose. I'd like to introduce you to my brother, James. James, Jacob and Rose."

"Nice to meet you." James said.

"Paulie, listen. Rose and Jacob were going over the numbers and we are getting more and more customers. Jacob needs help. I suggested we try out James. Put him in the class to get his license and see how he works next to Jacob."

Paul looked at James who shrugged. "Okay. If he's up for it. We will get him in one as soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me." James said.

* * *

Isabella was getting frustrated. Jasmine was flirting with a table of guys and not doing her job and making Isabella and Melanie take over the section. When she went back to the bar to fill her orders she went over to Rose and Paul.

"If Jasmine doesn't stop flirting and do her job, I swear I'm going to fire her myself! Me and Melanie are taking up her slack." Isabella yelled over the loud music.

"Do what you have to, girl. You run this place just as much as I do." Rose said, waving her hand.

Isabella nodded as she picked up her now full tray. She headed in the direction Jasmine was. She gave her drinks out, which were at Jasmine's tables.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my section." Jasmine said pissy.

"Really? Never would have known. You've been flirting with this table of guys while me and Melanie have picked up your slack."

"Back off of my section, bitch."

"Sorry. You're no longer an employee here. I can do what I want."

"Hey, lay off babe. No harm done. Here. Take this and let this sexy thing stay." A guy was holding out a bill to her.

"Sorry. You can't pay me off. She's not doing her job. She's gone."

"Well, that's fine. I'd much rather have your sexy ass taking my orders anyway." The guy grabbed Isabella on her backside.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

The guy, obviously drunk, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He began to try and grope her all over. She reared back and punched him in his face. He immediately let go and held his nose.

"You bitch!" He jumped up.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

Isabella turned to see James behind her.

"This don't concern you, pretty boy."

James grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I've been to prison. I know how to fuck someone up. Don't test it. I've been out two days. I'll go back again."

The guy stumbled back. He motioned for his group to leave. They threw money on the table and stormed out. Isabella picked it up.

"Excuse me, but that's mine." Jasmine said.

"Not anymore. You're fired. Out."

"You don't have the authority to do that."

"Sure I do. Just go talk to Rose." Isabella headed for the bar, Jasmine hot on her heels.

"This bitch is telling me I'm fired and taking my tip money."

"You are fired. You haven't done your job all night. Turn in your things and go." Rose said never looking up from her drink.

"Just because she's fucking the boss gives her rights? Fuck this place." Jasmine threw her apron and tray on the counter and left.

"Nice handling yourself over there. You too James." Paul said.

"I could tell he was about to throw a punch at her so I stepped in. Don't be mad, sis."

"Not mad. Thanks. Now, if you will excuse me. Jacob! Order babe!"

The rest of the night went smoothly. Rose stepped in and helped when she as needed. Between Isabella and Melanie they managed to keep drinks rolling out both on the floor and in VIP. Paul was impressed at how his girl handled herself under pressure. He knew then that she was the ultimate girl to complete his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Kind of a filler til I can get the next chapter together. Thank you for all the reviews, followers & faves! Mwah! Peanut Butter with Hershey kisses on top cookies for everyone!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Weeks had passed and Isabella was beginning to feel like she could rule the world. James had gotten his bartending license and between him and Jacob, the club was thriving. The two of them even began pulling a routine like the one in the movie Cocktail. Isabella was in charge of all the waitresses that worked at the club. Rose passed that job down to her.

Isabella would hire girls, test them out in several tests, and if they passed, they stayed. She was making sure they didn't steal any of the other girl's tips or money for drinks. She was getting very good at her job, and Paul was taking notice.

Paul would sit in his VIP box above the club and watch his girl work. She was keeping the business running wonderfully with Rose. She had even helped his mother and sister at the restaurant when they began getting new customers in. She would go lend her hand being a hostess and waitress. One evening while he was waiting on her to get off work, he sat with Jeanie at the front.

"When you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" He asked Jeanie.

"To marry you."

Paul tried to hide the look if shock but it wasn't quick enough to keep Jeanie from seeing.

"Come on, Paulie. You two have been together for almost a year or so now. She saved your ass and sat with you in the hospital. She cleaned you up. I see a dramatic change in you since she made her grand appearance in your life. Mom adores her, I love her like my own sister, you need to get that ball rolling, brother."

Paul sat and thought about it. "I don't know, Jeanie. I love her. God knows I do. I just don't know if its the right time. If she would even say yes."

Jeanie took his hand in hers. "Paulie, she loves you. We all see it. She would move mountains for you. She's been with you through hell. She's been by your side. What other girl would do that for a man like you?"

Paul nodded. "You're right. She has. I just don't know. You know the traditions in our family."

"That's why she has a brother who's in her life now." Jeanie winked.

Paul gave her a small smile. He couldn't say anymore because Isabella was walking to the front with his mother.

"Don't forget what I said to do now my dear Bella." Georgiana was saying.

"I won't. Thank you. Hi, Paulie." Isabella smiled and gave him a kiss when she seen him.

"Hey. You ready?"

She nodded. "Bye, Georgiana. Bye, Jeanie. Call me if you need me again."

"We will. Bye." Jeanie said as they walked out.

Paul put his arm around Isabella's waist as they walked to his truck. They made small talk on the way home, talking about his work went and what Paul did during the day. At home, they found James laid out on the couch watching Chuck Norris movies

"Have you some food." Isabella waved a bag at him.

"Thank you! Paul, your mother is a Saint for letting sis bring me food."

"Its no problem." Paul said.

"I'm going to change. I need to relax awhile." Isabella said, heading upstairs to change for a relax in the pool.

Shortly after Paul and James joined her. The three just sat in the pool and talked about different things. After a few hours they decided to part ways for the night.

"Do you love me?" Paul asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know I do, Paulie. Why?"

"Just wondering. I love you." He kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"James. Doing anything?" Paul walked into the den where James was sitting.

"No. What's up?"

"Take a ride to the club with me. I need to go check on some things. Isabella is out with the girls for the day."

James got up and turned the TV off and left with Paul. Paul was nervous about talking to James but knew it was something he needed to do.

* * *

Emily was sitting in her chair having her toes done when her phone gave a little jingle. She picked it up and grinned at the simple text message. She gave a quick reply and put her phone away.

"What is that grin for?" Isabella asked from beside her.

"Nothing." Emily simply replied. Inside she was doing cartwheels.

* * *

It was Valentines Day. Paul had everything planned out for Isabella. He made like he had to go with Sam to take care of some business early in the day. He made a quick call to set up her first surprise. He was nervous. He never particularly liked this holiday, but today would be different.

Isabella had just came downstairs from getting dressed in her jeans and T-shirt when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." James said from the hall.

She poured herself a cup of coffee when James came in carrying a vase full of large beautiful colorful flowers.

"For you."

She took the vase and smelled. Lilies, dragon roses and several other beautiful flowers. Attached was a card. She smiled as she read it.

_For my lovely Isabella. To brighten up your day as you do mine. I love you. Paulie._

"Loverboy has taste." James joked.

"Oh hush." She gushed.

She put the flowers on the dining table. She smiled looking at them before she went to sit with James. An hour or so later, the doorbell rang again. Isabella went to get it this time.

She signed for a package and went back to the living room. She sat on the couch beside James and began opening it. When she took the top off, she found a note on top of the paper.

_Something beautiful for my beautiful angel. Wear this tonight to dinner._

She put the note aside and pulled the paper back. She gasped at the dress that laid inside. She pulled it out to find it was floor length with an open back. The bosom was lined with jewels and tied at the neck. It was a silk lavender color.

"Wow. Must be something special. First flowers then a expensive dress." James said from the couch.

"Must be. Do you know where we are going for dinner?"

"No clue. Guess he will be coming to pick us up later."

* * *

Paul made a large reservation at the best restaurant in town. He was having everyone there. His mom and sister, Emily and Sam, James, Leah. Practically the inner circle of their friends. Even the girls that worked at the club along with Rose and Jacob.

He was nervous. He hadn't ever been nervous like this. He had Emily pick out Isabella's dress for that evening, seeing as how the two were the same size. He picked out her flowers himself.

"Paul, calm down. Everything will be fine." Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous. Let's get back."

Sam dropped Paul off at his house. Paul walked in to find James and Isabella in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Thank you for the flowers and dress. I love them." Isabella gave him a kiss.

"Good. Its about time to start getting ready. I have reservations at six."

"Alright. I'll just head upstairs to get ready."

Isabella walked upstairs and James turned to Paul. "Everything set up?"

"Yeah. The place is all ours. Took some talking to the owner and a nice sum to have it to ourselves."

James smiled. He and Paul went their separate ways to get ready. Paul walked into the bedroom to find Isabella sitting at her vanity curling her hair. He gave her a kiss before heading to the shower. When he was finished he stepped into the room to hear Isabella in her closet.

He walked across the room to his and began dressing. He chose his grey suit, white button up shirt and lavender silk tie that matched Isabella's dress. After he was dressed, he walked back into the bedroom, only to be stopped in his tracks.

Standing in front of the full length mirror was his Isabella, looking like an angel. Her slightly tan skin fit perfect with the lavender dress. Her hair was pinned to one side, cascading down her right shoulder and back. She caught his eye and smiled.

"You are so beautiful baby." Paul said as he walked over and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I have something for you."Paul reached into his pocket and took out a black box. He opened it up and took out a diamond open heart necklace. He put it around her neck and clasped it. She ran her fingers over the hearts.

"I love it." She turned to face him. She gave him a kiss.

He kissed her back. He opened his eyes to stare into her deep brown ones. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Let's go. We have reservations. Let's see if James is ready." He took her hand and they walked downstairs.

James was waiting by the front door when they came down. The three of them left to the restaurant. When they arrived, Isabella was in awe of how it was decorated. She was surprised to see all of their friends.

Paul explained to her they reserved the entire place just for all of them. She didn't argue. She enjoyed being with him anywhere, no matter who was there.

Paul nervously ate his food. He was about to make the biggest step he ever made in his life. He couldn't take it anymore. He tapped his glass.

"I have something I need to say." He took a deep breath and walked to Isabella and knelt down. "Isabella, since you have came into my life, it has changed. For the better. You have been by my side thru the worst and best. I'd be a stupid man if I let you go again." He dug in his jacket pocket. He came back with a small black box.

"Paul." Isabella whispered.

"Isabella Marie Rozalina Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Paul held a small black box with a princess cut diamond ring sitting in the middle.

Isabella covered her mouth. Tears fell down her face. She looked at Paul who had a look of worry written on his face.

"Yes.' She whispered. "Yes, Paul. I will.

Paul's face lite up in a ear to ear smile. He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her and rested his head on hers.

"I love you."

"I love you." She said back.

"Its about time!" Emily said aloud.

"Sorry it took so long. I needed to have permission first." Paul winked at James.

"You asked James if you could marry me?"

"Yes. Its something we do. Since you no longer have your father, your brother was next in line. I needed his blessing to ask you to marry me."

"That's so sweet." Isabella smiled.

The rest of the night was all wedding talk. Isabella showed her ring around, Paul's mother and sister were already making plans. Isabella couldn't be more happy than she was at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its been so long. Lots of things going on. Hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
